The Dark Threat
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: The New Sequel after An Incident That Will Change Our Life. When the Shadow Virus returned and The Green Amber has been stolen,Chase and his team were decided to set their new journeys in a mission to take back the amber and destroyed the virus. Will they be succeed?Will the Monsuno can be saved?SEASON 2. Slight AU and a bit OOC. ChaseXBren JinjaXBeyal
1. Episode 1-The New Threat

**_New Sequel from-An Incident That Will Change Our Life._**

**_This is the New Sequel with the Sub-Title-An Incident That Will Change Our Life,'The Dark Threat'-Season 2_**

**_Genre Type-Yaoi,Boys Love,Adventure,Humour,Hurt/Comfort,Angst and Romance._**

**_The Main Pairing-Chase SunoXBren_**

**_The Other Pairing-JinjaXBeyal(From this time,this pairing will take a role in this season)_**

**_The other pairing may be included..._**

**_WARNING:STRONG LANGUAGE,NUDITY._**

**_Episode 1-New Threat..._**

**_Chase's House,Three Days Later..._**

_'Wow...'_

Bren always the first person to wake up. He was not a morning person. He liked to wake up early so he could use his morning time with pleasurable activities. Sometimes,he just reading books and doing researches about Monsuno. But sometimes,he just having tea on the living room while watching television.

That was his life during he was still single...

But now,he woke up in different way. He was really tired when he woke up early. He yawned a lot and wanted to sleep again. He knew he can't do that,so he just lying and staring on the ceiling.

When he got up from the bed,he saw his whole body was naked. No pants and even shirts. Only his bare whole body. He blushed madly and tried asking himself,

"What did I done to myself yesterday?"

He looked at his right side,he got more blushing when he saw his boyfriend,Chase was sleeping with his whole body naked. Suddenly,he looked to his body self again and tried to reminisc.

"What?Did we..."

**_Flashback..._**

_"I'm cumming,B!"Chase fastened his thrust inside him._

_'Cum inside me!'Replied Bren as he tried to endure the pain._

_"I can't hold myself anymore...it's going out!Closely!"_

_"Please!"Bren demanded._

_"It cumming now!Arrgghhh!"He shouted with his whole voice and finally,a few fresh white liquid came inside him._

_Both of them were completely tired because they have used their whole energies to make out tonight. But,they both were very happy and pleased of what they did tonight._

_"Uh..Uh...B..I love you..."Mumbled Bren as he fell down on his boyfriend._

_"Chase..I love you too."Replied Bren happily._

_They both tried to bring back the energies that have gone. But Chase still didn't finish yet. He continued kissing him,his lips and then moved forward to his neck._

_"Goodness,Chase...you're so sexy...seriously..your awesome hair,your muscular and tough body,your handsome face. And your dick is seriously huge."Bren's mind became wild._

_Chase chuckled as he kissed him again. Then he replied,"My body,my dick and myself is only for you."_

_"Love you again,Chase..my sexy Seme..."_

_"Love you too,B...my cute Uke."_

_They were kissing again,"I'm glad that I lost my virginity on you. I'm so happy,Chase Suno."_

_"Oh,sweetheart...me too. I hope we can make out like this again. If you want to do it again...don't feel shy...just ask me,okay?"The teal eyes teen said._

_"Sometimes..you're too pervertic leader. But I like it though."_

_"I don't care...but what I have now..and what I really wanted now...is you."Chase stared at him._

_"Hahaha,wow...Lock must be angry at you. You love me more than him."Bren chuckled._

_"Eheh,I love Lock too...my favourite Monsuno. But in my real life...I love you so much. The proof,the ring that we wear together now."_

_Bren looked at his sweet finger where the ring was located. He stared to it for a moment. Shiny,silver and beautiful. He looked back at his boyfriend and he said,_

_"Yes,Chase...thank you for this ring. You've done so much to me. I don't know how to repay you."_

_Chase chuckled again. He simply retorted,"I don't want anything from you."_

_"Are you sure?I mean,you gave this ring to me and I don't have to repay you back?"He confused._

_"A'ah,yup...Because,I already have the present that I wanted to."The raven smiled._

_"Really?What is it?You found your father?"Bren guessed. Chase chuckled again and this time,he pinched his cheeks lightly. He replied,_

_"You're also stupid sometimes...of course the present I already had...is you."_

_Bren blushed madly. In his life,he never been..very happy liked this. Since he got together with Chase,he always happy and sweet. At the same time,his heart always kept beating faster. He loved him very much. That he could rather died from not being together with him._

_Bren loved Chase very much..._

_His childhood friend,his best friend,his close friend. And now,his boyfriend,his lover,his Seme and his found love._

_"Chase...don't leave me alone..don't leave me forever. Not this time...not after our make out."Bren mumbled,snuggling closer into his boyfriend's bare chest._

_The raven understood and put him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then,he held his hand as he said,"I would never leave you,B. Wherever you are..I will always at your side. Our bonds will never break out."_

_"I'm hoping..."_

**_End of Flashback..._**

_In the dining room..._

Jinja,Beyal,Dax and Jeredy were enjoying the breakfast meals. But,not for Chase and Bren. They both were playing with the foods as they blushing. Jinja noticed them both. Then,she asked,

"Chase,B...why you didn't eat the food?Why you're playing with the food?"

They quickly snapped from the thought and they quickly ate the meals. "Sorry,guys!"

The rest were laughing at them. Jeredy asked,"Hmm..did you two...make out last night?"

The couple instantly sprayed out the food. They were laughing again including Jeredy. Bren quickly answered,"No!No!It's too early to do that...I mean..we're 16 and...we're too young and not grow enough to make out."Bren blushed.

Same with Chase,"Yes!B is right...we're too young."

Jeredy replied,"But at least,you both snuggling together when sleeping,correct?"

The couple bowed down while still blushed. They both tried to hide their blushes from being noticed by them. Same with hiding their shy.

_House Garden..._

Chase and Bren were being alone together at the house garden,on the backyard. They were sitting together on the cradle. Bren's head was leaning on Chase's shoulder while Chase was holding his hand.

"Chase..."Bren started.

"Hmm?"

"I wonder...if we can live alone together?"Asked Bren softly.

"You mean...live together in our own house?"Chase tried to catch his words.

"Yup.."

"Oh,B.."Chase kissed his hair gently.

He continued,"B,just hope that your wish will come true. I will try to make our life better. That's my promise to you."

The brunette looked at him with a sad face mixed with smile. Then,he leaned back on his shoulder. He said,"I hope so...I really..want to be alone with you. Start a new life with you. And...marry with you."

The teal eyes teen blushed at the word 'marry'. He kissed his head again and tightened the grip on both hands.

"Trust me..being with me,your life will be better. And,of course...one day,we will get married together."

_*Alarm Sound*_

"It's from your tablet,B."Said Chase.

Bren quickly lifted his head and straightened his body. He grabbed his tablet and he opened the screen. Appeared Jeredy,who was in rushing.

"Chase,Bren!"

"Dad!What is it?"

"Come to the lab..now!"Told Jeredy.

"W-Why?"Asked Chase again.

"Something bad happen...quick!I will tell you later."

_Inside the lab..._

"What is it,dad?And why the alarm ringing?Something happened?"Chase started once he and Bren came. They joined with their team.

"The virus has been detected!The virus that will kill the whole Monsuno's generations."

"WHAT!"The team was utterly surprised.

"Yes...the shadow virus has returned. Someone has making this virus returned. And we can't detect who was it."

They quicky remembered during their monsonos have turned into the shadow monsunos. And at the same time,where Jon Ace has been mutated into Toxic Ace.

"So,what we're gonna do?"Chase asked.

"All we can do is...we have to terminate it. No other choice that we have."The scientist answered. He still worried.

"If we don't stop the virus,the Monsunos will be in the great danger. I can anticipate that the..."As he continued the explanation,suddenly his aide cut off his word.

"Sir!The green amber has gone!"The aide said rushly.

"What!"Jeredy and the team were shocked. More than shock.

"How the amber can be gone?!"Asked him worrily.

"I don't know,the amber was still in the high security. When I got back into the amber room,it was gone."The aide explained.

"Oh god!"He hit his forehead lightly with his palm.

Suddenly,Chase joined,"Don't worry dad...it's time for us to continue our new journey. We will find the amber and try to save the Monsunos."

He looked at his son. A smile born from his face. He walked closer to him. He said,"Are you sure?"

"Of course!Me,Bren,Dax,Beyal and Jinja. We are the core-tech team. We will do our best as possible."He said convincingly. Bren and the others agreed and supported him.

Jeredy smiled again. Then,he said,"Alright,this is your new next journey. This oncoming journey is not easy as you all thinks. The S.T.O.R.M or Ekelips will do anything to terminate you. There may be a new team. But you have to discover it."

He continued,"Find that amber…That virus can't be hold so long. It need to be terminated and be destroyed as quick as possible. If not,the Monsunos' Generation will be destroyed. It will change to the shadow era."

They all nodded and understood to his message. Then,they returned back to the house and packed up all their traveling stuffs. As soon as possible,Jeredy was waiting for them on the front gate.

"Okay,team…I hope,the journey that you will be going,you can get through it together. As for Chase and Bren,you both need to stay alive. You both have another life journey that you have to face it. Beyal and Jinja,treat each others properly. And you know,what you will get in the future."Jeredy gave his last words before he let go the team.

"Understand!"

"Go!"

With that,they all were leaving the house area and they were headed to the first city where their new journeys will begun…

**_To Be Continued…._**

**_Reviews and Comments are welcomed!_**


	2. Episode 2-Return to Axistown

**_Episode 2-Return to Axistown...(The Wisdom of Love)_**

**_Somewhere around..._**

The Core-Tech team led by Chase Suno,continued their new journey in a mission to save the Monsuno and at the same time,destroyed the Shadow Virus. Not like their previous journey,they were only best friend. But this latest journey,they have their own lovers except for Dax. Chase with his lover,Bren. While Beyal and his lover,Jinja.

"Eheh,I feel awkward..."Bren blabbed suddenly. The others were looking at him.

"Awkward?I don't understand..."Chase confused. He was holding his hand.

"Umm,you know..during our previous journey..we're only best friends. But now,we going out for the journey,together. As a couple."Bren looked at him as he explained.

"Oh,yeah...you're right,B...we are also felt a bit awkward. We've never been into the journey together like this."Beyal agreed with him.

Jinja and Chase blushed lightly. While Dax just giggled lightly,felt tickling in his heart when he saw the childish and awkward couples. Dax said,

"Ha!I'm lucky I'm still don't have a lover. Maybe,if I have a lover,I will be like you both."

"Shut up,Dax. You don't know how the couple's feelings."Bren interrupted.

Dax giggled again. He hit his back lightly and he retorted,"That's why I don't have a lover,I'm lucky."

Chase and the other couple were laughing together while Bren just looked down and blushed lightly. Chase tried to calm down of his lover. He tightened the grip on both hands. The brunette looked up at him.

The teal eyes teen smiled lightly as he said,"Don't be touched of what he said. Dax was just kidding. You're an optimistic person,you know."

Bren got closer to him and replied,"I know. Thank you,Chase."

"Anytime for my cute boyfriend."Chase winked cheerfully. He stumbled upon his face and then he bowed down,blushing a bit.

"Love you,Chase..."He said liked whispering.

"What is it,B?"The raven can't completely heard.

Bren sighed and he said again,"I love you,Chase..."

"I will always love you,forever,sweetheart."Then,he planted a passionate kiss on his right cheek. The other boy just smiled widely.

**_1 hour later..._**

_*Grrrrrr*_

Bren heard his stomach was grumbling. The grumbled also being heard by the others. Everyone looked at him. He felt shy and he said,

"Ummm,sorry guys..i'm hungry..maybe I'm not ate enough during the breakfast."

Everyone chuckled lightly on his embarrassment attitude. Chase patted him gently and replied,"Oh,B...it's okay..let's visit any restaurant to replenish your energy."

"Sounds good to me..."Jinja agreed. Same with Beyal and Dax,they all agreed to take a bit rest and filled up their energies.

They walked for a few minutes until Dax noticed something,"Look!There is a town in front there."

The others looked at the front. Dax was right,there was a town. But,as for Chase,Bren and Jinja,they were surprised because,the town was looked familliar to them.

"Jinja,B...I think..we're returning to the first town that we've been there during our first journey...before Beyal and Dax joined us."Said Chase.

"It seems you're right...this town seems so familliar."Jinja nodded. Agreed with his words.

"I think,we return back to..."Bren said. But Chase cut his words.

"Axistown...our second Monsuno battle against ."

_*Grrrrrrr*_

Bren's stomach grumbling again. He tried to endure his pain in his stomach. But he can't because the pain was really strong.

"God...my stomach..grumbling again and this time,it come with pain."Said Bren weakly.

"What?Are you serious,B?"Jinja instantly worried about his condition. Same with Chase.

"I can't...hold it anymore."He replied. And suddenly,he kneeled down and rubbing his stomach.

They were very shocked especially Chase. He kneeled down in front of his lover and tried to ask him whether he was okay or otherwise.

"B,are you okay?"

"Urrgghh...so much pain!"

Chase quickly lifted him onto his back. He was piggybacking him. He said,"Hold on for a moment,B...you can make it."

Then,they ran quickly to the Axistown immediately...

**_Axistown,…_**

They finally arrived at the main entrance of Axistown. As usual,the town was always crowded as always. The people always busy with their daily routines. It always the common thing for a big town like Axistown.

So,Chase and the team quickly ran searching a restaurant. Bren was seriously having stomach ache. So,they have to find it very fast because they afraid that Bren will having a gastric.

"Hold on,sweetheart."

10 minutes has elapsed,finally they found an Italian restaurant at the corner of the central square. They quickly ran toward the restaurant and entered inside the building. A restaurant waiter who noticed them,he quickly greeted them.

"Welcome,sir…"The waiter greeted.

But he noticed Bren was liked enduring the pain on his stomach. He asked,"Sir,is that boy okay?"

"He had a stomach ache. Bring him a glass of water…"Chase said in rushed. The waiter quickly ran to the kitchen counter.

"Hold it for seconds,B…"Said Chase as he tried to give him a support.

Then,the same waiter came back with bringing a glass of plain water and also..a small packet hydration salt. The waiter said,"Here,sir..a glass of water and a small packet of hydration salt..mix it with water and give it to him."

Chase did as he tell him. He mixed the salt with water and then,he gave it to his lover. He told him to drink it and at the same time,he warned him to not spraying the water.

"Drink this hydration water,B…don't spray out…just drink it fastly."

Bren took the glass from him and he drank it. Although he felt wanted to spray out because of the sourness of the water,but to make him felt better,he had to drink it. Jinja,Beyal and Dax were looking at him worrily.

Thank to god,a few seconds later,he seemed feeling better. The stomach ache has gone and his stomach has cured. Everyone including the waiter were relieved with the result.

"Finally,I'm better right now…thank you Chase…and thank you,sir."Said Bren,thanking Chase and the waiter.

"It's okay,sir...it is my responsibility to serve you better. For guest's satisfaction."The waiter replied as he smiled widely.

Chase just planted a kiss on his left cheek as his reply. Then,they started ordering the foods and drinks. Bren now,has been healed gradually.

"Sweetheart,are you okay?"Asked Chase at his beloved,who was eating mediterranean aromatic rice. Bren turned at him and he replied cheerfully,"Yup,i'm always okay...thank you for your concern,Chase..."

"I'm your boyfriend,B...of course I concerned about you. In fact,you're mine now. So,it is my responsibility to take care of you. That's my promise to you."

Then,Jinja came,"You both don't know how cute when you're together. No wondered Bren was very lovesick of you,Chase. He really putting his whole faith to you."

Chase looked at him again. He was very surprised of what she just said. He asked Bren again,"Really,B?"

Bren slightly nodded. He retorted,"Jinja is right,C-Chase...everything that she said to you about me..is right. I tried to be blunt to you,but i'm too scared. I'm afraid that you will reject me. So,I told everything about my feelings to her."

"Aww,B...you're so sweet. Don't worry..i'm not that strict. I'm open minded person. And i'm gay...you're my lover. And my forever lover."Chase chuckled. He was overwhelmed.

"Sorry,Chase..."The brunette apologized.

"It's okay...the important thing is..we're together now."Replied Chase,holding his lover's hand tightly. The other boy smiled widely and planted a kiss on Chase's right cheek. Caused the raven blushed lightly.

They're continued enjoying the meals. As they eating,suddenly someone snarling from behind.

**_"We meet again,Core-Tech team!"_**

They were so happy when they saw Grandma Future and . Chase quickly invited them both to join the lunch. They sat on Dax's side. Then,they started talking.

"Long time no see,team. How you guys doing?Have you found your father?"Grandma Future started.

"We're just fine,grandma...yeah,my father has found. Now he's fine."Chase answered cheerfully.

She noticed something,and she was very surprised with her finding,"Oh my goodness..I didn't expect that you has a lover,Chase...with Bren?"

"Y-Yeah,how did you know?"Chase shocked a bit.

"She's a fortune teller,are you forgotten?" chuckled a bit.

He scratched on his back as he replied shyly,"Eheh,yeah..I forgot about it. Yes,grandma..me and Bren are lovers."

"Choosing Bren as your love life was an excellent choice,Chase Suno. You have chose the right person to be loved."She turned at Jinja and Beyal. She continued,"Same with Jinja and Beyal. You both have to be loving each other. You're also a cute couple indeed. I never thought that your choice was a mistake, but your choice is the most accurate in determining the future of your life. You two have managed to find your life partner. Love each other and I'm sure, in the future, you will live happily ever after."

Chase and Beyal understood of her wisdom. began to speak,"Your life will never be chaos, if you plan your life accordingly. Wealth can not last forever. Wealth is not an exact answer, but real wealth that you must look for is honesty and true love. Real wealth also is the heart of a person who knows to appreciate the pleasure of love and sweetness of love."

The old woman agreed. He continued,"Chase,love Bren like you love your parents. Rings that you both wear, not just the usual ring. But,the witness to your love relationship. Bren is like your heart, and you have to take care with compassionate and loving. For you,Beyal, you have to love Jinja with all your soul. Do not hurt her because of the love will be distant and if you make more mistakes even one, it would cut off the ropes of romance."

Chase,Beyal,Bren and Jinja understood.

"Dax,don't worry...you will find your love life one day. Just trust to yourself and you will get it. It's a guarantee."Grandma Future turned to Dax.

"I understand,Grandma Future."Dax nodded.

Grandma Future and were just smiling. Then,the old woman asked,"Why you all came to this town?Something happened?"

Chase answered,"The shadow virus has returned. And we have to find the green amber so we could stop the virus from spreading to the whole world and destroy the Monsuno generations."

"Hmm,the black virus. The second wave of the virus. It would be more stronger. You have to be careful because,this virus also can be affect on human where it will become bad and outrageous person."The old woman replied.

"How did you know?"Asked Beyal,a bit impressed.

"You see,the Ekelips and S.T.O.R.M have worked together on this. Before Bren was been abducted and after Jeredy has found,they formed an alliance to terminate the Core-Tech. has investigated about this. That means,they will be more stronger. The resurgence of S.T.O.R.M elites will be increase. You need to take precaution about this matter. I don't know what their true intentions beside spreading the virus,but you need to solve this problem immediately."She explained more.

"Any weird thing happened here?"Asked Bren.

"Hmm,last week...Alpha,Tango and Bravo were coming to this town. They wanted to destroy this city. But gladly,My good son.. managed to wipe them out. Even though they lost,but i'm sure they will come again with another new plans."She continued.

"Make sense.."Said Bren.

"What do you mean,B?"Chase confused.

"During I was in the sewer,during my abduction.. and Charlemagne brought a sample of green liquid. It's been filled up into the syringe,it was a green sample..where it will change a human into a new Monsuno by mutation. But gladly you destroyed it...I think that was their intentions."Said Bren.

"I am actually really wanted to join the Core-Tech. But I need to take care of this town...I can be a great help to the team."Said .

"You can be in the team..you just connect it to our communication. We can talk through there..."Chase smiled lightly.

"I know you would let me join the team...thank you...any latest news..I will tell you. I also want to save the humanity and also Monsuno Generations."

"Where are you going after this?"Grandma Future asked. They were at the main entrance of the town. They wanted to leave the town and continued their journeys.

"Hmm,we're still have to continue the journeys. Depending on the clues that we get...but we still can't decide the next destination."Said Chase.

"I predict that..something bad will happen at the Low-Lands...you need to investigate there..."

"Yeah,we will..."

Before she let go the team,she gave her last wisdoms to Bren,"Bren...here is a few wisdom quests that you need to solve it. Use your intelligence and your ability to solve it."

"Of course,Grandma Future..what is it?"

_"First-The new life will begun when the two stars shining at the same path and the same time. A wooden seat is the beginning of the new life."_

_"Second-The true life will begun at the time where the colourful plants will blooming beautifully. It will accompany to the road that full of red hearts and the red gate. The gate will be closed by itself and will never open again. We can not turn back again forever."_

_"Third-The golden fortune will shining the life together. It will never go away and it will stay together forever. It also the main source of happiness and the source of pleasure,sovereignty and enjoyment."_

"Can you solve it?"She asked him again.

"I will try...don't worry. I'm sure I will find the answer."

"Good...you will understand these wisdoms someday. That is my guarantee."

"Okay,grandma..."

"See you again,team!"Grandma Future and waving at the team.

"Yeah!See you both again soon!"

They finally left the town and they headed to the Low-Lands as being told by the old woman,that also a fortune teller. Along the way to the destination,Chase talked to his lover.

"B..do you know the answer to all of those wisdoms?"

He shrugged and replied,"I'm still thinking...her wisdoms was not the usual wisdoms...it has a relevance to the life that we will go through later. But i'm not sure what is it..."

"Don't worry,sweetie..i'm sure you will find it."

"Yeah,thanks..Chase."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Comments and Reviews Are Welcomed.._**

**_DISCLAIMER-I do not own Monsuno and the Characters..._**

**_This is UnBETAED Version...So Apologize for any mistakes and mis-usement of language._**


	3. Episode 3-Re-Battle(Ambushed)

**_Episode 3-Re-Battle(Ambushed).._**

**_Meeting Room,S.T.O.R.M Research Department..._**

The Core-Tech team still continued their journeys to find the green amber. The Shadow Virus can't be hold any longer because in no time,it will began spreading to the whole world. So,they have to find the amber as quick as possible so they can stopped the virus. After they got an information from Grandma Future and ,they realised that it was S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips' works. They created an alliance together in order to terminate the Core-Tech. They could not let it happened. The team must be continued.

Since the Core-Tech team has found Jeredy,the main leader of the team,S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips were never stopped to destroy him. They would do anything even they have to take a big risk so Jeredy can be destroyed. S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips respectively have a dark history with that Scientist. As long he still alive,they've never been calmed. The revenge between them getting more increased.

Jeredy is the most wanted person by the alliance. Beside the Core-Tech team that has to be terminated,Jeredy also has to be terminated. They all only gave more chaos to their plans.

"We need to terminate the Core-Tech team and Jeredy."Said ,holding a glass of hot coffee. He was talking with S.T.O.R.M Commandant,Commandant Charlemagne.

"That is the main mission that we have to complete it. They just giving us more trouble and chaos. Any plans that we've did,it always failed because of them. They stopped us..."Charlemagne agreed.

Then,she continued again,"The Monsuno that we currently have right now...still can't stop them. They're too strong and more experience than us. You sure that this time we can destroy them?"

laughed roughly. He replied sarcasticly,"If your mother can defeat a tiger,why you can't?Hahaha.."

She groaned madly,"Don't try... to involve this matter,with my mother. She's nothing to do with this."

Suddenly,one of the S.T.O.R.M soldiers came inside the room and interrupted them," ,Commandant Charlemagne,the scientist called you both to come to the research room."

"Hah!It's about the amber..."He laughed again.

"What are we waiting for?Let's go. I can't wait to hear the latest news. I hope the news is a good news."Charlemagne got up first and walked out of the room.

"Heh,you such a childish commandant,Charlemagne."He teased her from behind as he also left the room seconds later.

"The amber still in good condition. After this,we will put this amber into the high security lock up. This amber can destroy the virus. Gladly we stole it from Jeredy's Laboratory. So now,we can proceed to the virus breeding."The Scientist reported.

"Good!What is the latest news of the virus?"Charlemagne asked excitedly.

"The virus is still in the beginning process. To make it stronger,we have to put a lot of elements into the virus. We need to create back the formula of the shadow virus,since the original formula has been destroyed by the Core-Tech."The scientist explained.

"Good,now...make it faster!" said.

The Scientist nodded and returned doing his research. Emmanuel looked at the Commandant and said,"Looks like our plans is running smoothly."

"You're right,I can't wait to destroy them!"

They both laughed like being possessed by ghosts. They laughed very loudly. They were so excited to destroy the Core-Tech and controlled the world. They were very hoping that the virus could finished completely on the short time. And continued with their plans.

**_At Wooden Inn,10 Kilometers from Low-Lands..._**

_"Ahhhh..."_

_"Ahhh..."_

_"C-Chase..."_

_"I love you so much!"_

"I know you like it,B...say it again!"Said Chase with seduce tone.

"P-Please,Chase...take me more!Please...dominate me again!"Begged Bren.

"Heh,I know you will say like that!Okay,that's your request and I will fulfill it."Chase smiled at him as he gave more thrust inside him. He fastened the thrust as Bren moaned and cried.

"Ahh...C-Chase!"Moaned the brunette.

"Sweetheart!You're so tight,you know that!"Chase complained.

"Ahhhh...Chaaaasseee!"Bren just moaned and not wanted to answer his words.

"Say you love me,B..."

"C-Chase!"He groaned a bit as he blushed.

Chase and Bren currently were making out in that night. Actually,Bren was the first person that started the moment. He also was the first person who seduced him. And that made Chase can't hold his lust anymore. He quickly pushed the brunette until he fell down onto the mattress. Then,he naked his lover and then he naked himself. Then,the moment began.

Chase and the team were staying in a wooden inn for a night since the sun has set. If they continued the journey,they will stuck on the dark without any light along the path. So,they decided to stay in the house inn for a whole night. They ordered for three rooms,where Dax alone in room 1,Jinja and Beyal in room 2,while Chase and Bren in room 3.

But in room 3,Chase and Bren were making out for the second time. Gladly,no one could hear Bren's moan. So,they felt secured in the room. They can spent more time together without being interrupted by anyone.

"I love you,Chase!Love you so much!More than I fuck my monsuno!"Yelled Bren softly.

"I know you would say that...say more.."Chase carved an evil smile on his face as he thrusted inside him again. But it became more faster.

30 minutes has elapsed and they still making out in the room. Both of them not wanting to stop it yet because they felt so pleasurable and enjoyable. They were so happy when they can do it once again for the second time. Chase's 'thing' still inside Bren's. He still thrusting him.

He stopped for a moment to let Bren spoke. Bren said in between the moan.

"You don't know how much I liked you so much. Especially when you controlled me tonight. You are so gorgeous,Chase."

"Oh,B...don't say like that anymore. You make me can't control my desire."

"But I do want you to lose control. I want you to complete my life once again. Gorgeous,handsome,sexy and beautiful Chase."Bren smiled. He blushed again.

But Chase got blushing darker. Seemed he can't control his heat anymore. He shouted with his full energy,"Oh,B!You're fuckingly cute!I can't hold it anymore!"

He fastened the thrust. Finally...

"I'm closely Cumming,B!"Said Chase.

"Let the cum inside me!I need your cum!Cum inside me!"

"Ouh!I can't hold it anymore. It want to blow out!"

"Just blow it!"

"Aarrgggghhh!It's comes!"Another fresh white liquid exploded inside Bren. Now,the couple were very tired and exhausted. Chase fell down on his lover again.

"Uh..Uh..you're so cute,B..."Praised Chase.

"You're handsome,Chase. I'm glad that I got a sexy and handsome boyfriend like you."Replied Bren softly.

They both staring each others. And then,they smiled and kissed on the lips together. Bren loved the kiss from him because he was really a good kisser. His kiss was soft,gentle,and passionate. He loved him so badly.

"Kiss me more,Chase."Bren demanded.

"You will get what you wish,sweetheart."Chase kissed again. He gave him more compassionate and gentle kiss. Exclusively for his forever lover. No one could get that kiss from him. It was only for Bren. Bren deserved to get it.

"I love you,Chase...I love you so much..You are my love life. My forever Seme."Bren whispered once they broke the kisses.

"And I always love you too. My forever Uke. And my cute 'princess'. I love you too,B..."Replied the raven gently.

Around midnight,Chase was already asleep after they're making out. But,Bren still didn't sleep yet. His eyes still opened and he stared at the ceiling. His body was being wrapped by Chase's hand.

At the same time,he felt something was not quite right tonight. He felt something bad will happened to both of them tonight but he not very sure about the feeling that he had currently. He tried to snap that feeling away from his mind but it kept revolving.

As long he can't asleep,the bad feeling that he had will kept growing. Although Chase beside him,but he still thought that they both were insecure.

_'God...I feel something not quite right tonight...help me,what do I thinking about?I mean,I always feel safe when Chase around me. He's my saviour,he's my protector,he's my guardian. But,why I do still thinking about this?'_Thought Bren in his mind. He was really felt fidgety.

He hit his forehead lightly with his palm as he thought again,_'Urrgghh,what I'm thinking about?Nothing will happen tonight. It's just my feelings. Not real though...just an imagination.'_

In other side,he thought again,_'But,what if my feelings is right?Does Chase will be in a great danger?I mean,look at him,he has a lot of enemies. Ekelips,S.T.O.R.M...his father also was an enemy to them. Oh god...please..help me...'_

He thought again,_'Please god...I don't want to lose Chase. I want to live together with him happily. He's too good enough for me. Whatever that happen after this,don't involve him.'_

He was about to cry. He mumbled his boyfriend's name,"C-Chase..."

Chase suddenly snapped out from the sleep when he heard someone mentioned his name. He saw Bren still not sleeping yet. He asked him softly.

"Can't sleep,sweetheart?"Asked Chase when he,noticed Bren still not asleep yet. He currently was wrapping his arm around Bren's waist.

"I don't know,Chase. I think something bad will happen. My heart beating faster than before."Bren retorted.

"Want to go out for a while?Take a few fresh air?"The teal eyes teen offered.

"I would love to. But,with you."He accepted without thinking twice.

"Let's go out..."

Then,they got up from the mattress and they wore their usual clothes but Chase only wore a black t-shirt and tight brown pants. They left the room and walked out from the inn quietly,hand in hand.

"Thank you for accompanying me,Chase. At least,I feel safe when you're with me."Thanked the brunette.

"Anytime,B...I want you to be alright. I don't want you to get in any trouble tonight. Just want to make sure that my boyfriend is always alright. In fact,it's my responsibilty to take care of my soon-'wife',isn't it?"Chase replied cheerfully.

Bren had a light blush on his face. He bowed down and smiled softly at him. Chase kissed his head and pulled him closer to his. Once they at a few meters from the building,they saw a bench at front of them. So,they took an opportunity to sit on the bench.

"You know,Chase..since we were together,we had an early date,then you 'proposed' me to be your boyfriend,and the most happiest moment that I don't want to forget it forever is,we had sex. You have no idea how much grateful I am for loving you. I am never regretted for being gay because of you. You changed me,Chase."Bren started.

Chase kissed him and he replied after that,"Oh,B...Actually,you're the one who changed me first. If I not met you at the first time,I would never be with you."

"Always..or never."Bren simply said.

"You're right..."

"I think,it's time to go back to the building. Tomorrow will gonna be a long and hard day. We have to rest..."Said Chase.

"Yeah,you're right...come on..let's go."

Chase got up first and he offered his hand to Bren. The brunette took his hand and they started walking back to the building,with hand in hand. Both of them were always liked to do like this,holding hands and getting closer with each others. Bren really trusted him,put his whole faith to him and most important,he really loved him so much.

"Chase?"Bren called.

"Hmm?"Chase glanced at him.

"I love you..."The brunette blushed.

"How many times I want to tell you..Yes,B..I am always love you too. Never lose from my heart..always you,B..only you and forever will be you. Understand?"Chase chuckled.

Bren blushed again.

_"NOT SO FAST!LOVE BIRDS!"_Someone yelled from behind. When the couple turned to the back,suddenly a blue lase hit straight on Bren's stomach. Bren was being threw faraway from Chase.

"BREN!"Yelled Chase. He quickly ran to get his lover.

He lifted him and let him rested on his lap. He asked worrily,"Sweetheart..are you alright?Answer me..please!"

Bren groaned in pain. He had a serious injury in his stomach. He replied,"C-Chase..i'm f-fine. Just..had a l-little p-pain in my stomach"

"Hold it yourself...please!"

He placed Bren's head slowly on the ground and he stood. He was very mad at 'someone'. He shouted,"TANGO!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You have to be terminated. That's an order!Tonight I will end up your life. Your story ends now!"Replied Tango as she took out his Yellow Core-Tech and shouted.

**_"Ironjaws!Launch!"_**

Appeared Ironjaw from the Core-Tech. Then,Chase also did the same thing as her.

**_"Lock!Launch!"_**

Both sides were began battling. Each of the Monsunos respectively showing their strongness and abilities to take down each of them.

**_While inside the building..._**

**_BOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Jinja and Beyal who were sleeping and snuggling each others suddenly snapped out from the sleep. They were very shocked once they heard an explosion near them. They thought that something has happened outside of the building. Jinja asked her boyfriend,Beyal.

"Beyal...what's going on?"

He tried to get an imagination of what happened outside. Then,he opened his eyes and he answered,"Chase and Bren were in trouble. They were being attack by S.T.O.R.M. Now,they're battling with the monsunos."

"Oh my god!What are we waiting for?!Let's save them!"

"What happened,Beyal?What's going on?"Asked Dax.

"Chase and Bren were being under attack by S.T.O.R.M. I wonder how they can tracked us here. It supposed not to happen like this."Beyal retorted.

"The explosion made everyone in the building shocked. The explosion was so loud."Said Dax again.

"I know!But important thing is,we have to save them. They're in great danger!"Replied Jinja.

They're running out from the building and they saw a bunch of smoke a few meters from the area. They continued running to the location where explosion occured because they knew that Chase and Bren were there.

When they arrived at the location,they saw Bren was lying on the ground while Chase was battling with S.T.O.R.M by using Monsunos. Jinja ran straight forward to Bren. She lifted him and she asked worrily,"B..are you alright?How can you being like this?"

"Urrgghh...Jinja..we're under attack suddenly by Tango..we're being attacked from behind."Said Bren weakly. His condition was still weak.

Then,Beyal and Dax came,"Jinja,protect him,while me and Dax will help Chase."

Jinja understood with the command. She lifted him and moved to the other side where they both can took cover and protection from the attack.

"Oh!Beyal and Dax!"Chase smiled when they both came.

"Chase!Are you alright?"Asked Dax.

"I'm alright..just have a tough battle between Lock and Ironjaws. We're being ambushed from behind and it's her."Replied Chase.

"Hahaha!Even though they come to help you,but I would not let you win this time!"Tango laughed and teased him.

"WHAT!"Dax and Beyal groaned.

"You're underestimating us,Tango!"Chase yelled,trying to defend themselves.

"Haha,let's see who is more stronger. Core-Tech team or S.T.O.R.M team."She teased them again. Then,she turned to her Monsuno and commanded,

"Ironjaws!Finish Lock!Don't let that Monsuno live."

Ironjaws got closer to Lock and tried to attack Chase's Monsuno. Chase got more worried if his monsuno will died. He said,"Lock!Don't let Ironjaws kill you!Behold yourself!"

**30 minutes elapsed...**

"Lock!"Chase shocked when Lock fell on the ground. Lock can't hold itself any longer and it has became more weaker. Chase quickly commanded him to return into his Core-Tech,"Lock!Return!"

After Lock has returned,Chase said softly as he kissed his Core-Tech,"You're done well,Lock. Have a lot of rest."

"Finally!I win this battle!You're a loser,Chase Suno. Same like your father!Jeredy was a bullshit and his son is more bullshit than his father. Am I right?"Tango laughed loudly as she teased him again.

The teal eyes teen's face going redder. He got really mad with her. He shouted,"TANGO!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT MY FATHER!"

"Really?Hmm,let see about your father...hmm,stupid,bullshit,not intelligent,man in a pickle,hmm..OH YEAH...TRAITOR!"The S.T.O.R.M Elite gave more teasing to him. She attacked his emotion by teasing his father.

"TANGO!"Chase now was really going more mad.

"Chase,control yourself."Dax tried to cool him down.

"Haha,don't need to calm him. Because,he's a loser and a loser don't deserve to cool down."She teased him again.

She continued,"We're the one who stole the green amber. And now,the process of Shadow virus will complete in a short time. Then,we will control the world and the whole monsunos will be ours!Yes..your father,Jeredy is a completely loser and stupid scientist for leaving S.T.O.R.M. The future of S.T.O.R.M will shine brightly."

"You..."Dax groaned madly.

Suddenly,a shotgun bullet hit straight on her arm. When they turned behind,they saw an old woman was holding a shotgun. That old woman also who shot her arm. Tango kneeled down and groaned. She placed her palm on the arm,tried to endure the pain that she got.

"Don't disturb us,young woman. Scram or you will die. Your body,I will make a fresh soup."Said old woman.

Tango just biting her lips and she quickly ran away with her Ironjaws. When she gone,the old woman said,"Come on,all of you. Let's go back to the building,it's not safe tonight. I will treat that injured boy."

They simply nodded as Chase lifted his lover with bridal style and they all returned back to the building. The battle won by Tango and Chase lost the battle.

**_Inside the Wooden Inn,_**

"Hold for second,son..this herbs will make you feel better for a moment."The old woman took the herbs from the boiler that have been soaked and she placed it on Bren's stomach. Bren groaned loudly but Chase tried to give him a support.

"There,it will be better for moment now."

After everything's done,the old woman said,"Why S.T.O.R.M would dare attacked him."

"How did you know that she was from that organization?"Asked Chase,a bit shocked.

"Oh,of course I know S.T.O.R.M...you know,I admired Jeredy,your father. When he knew that the organization wanted to use the Monsunos to control the world,he quickly left the organization and be a freelance sceintist. I know,Jeredy was the most wanted person by that organization. The Commandant of S.T.O.R.M would never let him free."She explained.

"How did you know about my father too?"

"Your father,Jeredy Suno. Has contributed a lot to the world of science. No wonder if he now become a great scientist. He spent the whole time doing his research. He did a lot of things to stop S.T.O.R.M from making trouble to the Monsunos and the world. But he failed once,so it's your time to replace your father's mission to stop tha organization. If i'm not mistaken,he assigned you all to find the green amber."The old woman smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm,the green amber has been found by your father during his research with his assitant,Jon Ace. They both knew that the green amber contained a lot of powers and energies. Jon Ace has concluded that if that amber fall down onto the wrong hand,the bad consequence will happen."

"You all need to find that amber and return it to Jeredy as soon as possible. Can you do that?"

The others nodded.

Then,she said,"Okay,now it's already 2 a.m,you all need to sleep. You all need a lot of rest...and I hope that you all also ready with the hoodie or jacket because tomorrow is the first day of winter."

**_Jeredy's Laboratory..._**

"I'm sure that they can make it."Said Jeredy.

"They will success,Jeredy..."Replied Dawnmaster.

He looked at him and he said,"I need you to follow them..help them if in case they're in emergency."

"I will,Jeredy..."The Master nodded and he left away in blink of eyes..

Jeredy silent for a moment and he looked back at the screen,where they were watching the location and position of Core-Tech team.

_"Chase...bring back the amber as soon as possible..and marry with Bren quickly."_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Comments and Reviews Are Welcomed.._**

**_DISCLAIMER-I do not own Monsuno and the Characters..._**

**_This is UnBETAED Version...So Apologize for any mistakes and mis-usement of language._**


	4. Episode 4-Re-Meet with Forge Resistance

**_Episode 4-Re-Meet with Forge Resistance Team_**

**_Wooden Inn,The Next Day..._**

Today was a first day of winter. When people heard about winter,they have set in their minds that the temperature will falling down drastically. Although the surrounding will became cold,but the people always welcomed with the presence of their favourite season. Winter...an annual season where the snow started falling down. In this season,there was a public holiday where the people will celebrated with enjoyful and cheerful called 'Christmas Day' and that night called 'Christmas Eve'.

But,as for the Core-Tech team,they have to complete the mission where they have to take back the green amber from S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips,the both organizations that formed a new alliance under one mission that was,terminating the Core-Tech team and Jeredy Suno. They have to save the amber from being used by both organizations to spread the Shadow Virus.

All the team members were gathering in the room of owner of the building,an old woman. Bren had to be checked again by that old woman. Since an incident that happened yesterday,that caused injury on his stomach,being attacked by Tango,a S.T.O.R.M Elite member. She needed to examine him again to make sure that he was alright and can continued the journey.

"How is his condition,madam?"Asked Chase worrily.

She still examining Bren's stomach. Bren still groaned because of the pain on his stomach. Then,she answered,"He's still injured. My recommendation is he need to stay here and he can't continue the journey. He have to take a lot of rest."

Bren's heart was skipped and fell down. Bren was very sad. He said,"Really?But,I need to continue the journey. I don't want to miss this journey."

"You can't,son...you need to take a lot of rest. You have to stay here but you don't have to pay extra because this time it's free of charge."The old woman not agreed with his decision to continue the journey.

"But..."Bren still opposing.

"It's the final decision,son..you want to be better faster,you need to stay here."

Chase can saw a sad expression from his lover's face. He knew that he was so..pain and..hurt,especially his heart. He desperately wanted to continue the journey. But he also didn't want to separate from him. Because,he loved him so much. He was liked not complete without him at his side. He can predicted of how happy he was when he can continued the journey.

Then,he decided to take a risk for the sake of his beloved boyfriend. He said to her,"I will take the risk,madam."

Everyone looked at Chase.

Bren looked at his boyfriend with amazement. A smile born from his face,"C-Chase..."

The old woman seemed not very convincing with his decision,"Are you sure,Chase Suno?I mean,you need to piggyback him all the time. He can't walk and can't do anything because he still injured."

He smiled widely and he replied,"No matter what happen,i'm willing to take all the risk. Even though it will be dangerous to his condition. He's my boyfriend and it is my responsibility to take care of him. I promise to you,madam. He will be healed completely in a short time."

Beyal,Jinja and Dax were really impressed with his spirit. He was willingly to take any possibilities for the sake of his lover. They were just giving him a full supportation and agreeing him.

"Please,madam...let me take care of him."He begged her once again.

The old woman was really impressed and at the same time,she smiled and happy. She finally saw a love rope between them both has becoming more thicker. And finally,she allowed it. She said,"Since you really mean it..okay,I will allow you to take care of him. I can see that you really love him. You really love him that you're willingly to take any upcoming possibilities. Go forth,and I hope you two will live happily forever."

Chase smiled widely and he was very happy. He quickly said,"Thank you,madam..I promise I won't let you down. I will make sure that Bren will be alright. Thank you very much.."

"I hope you not breaking your promise. Because,if you break your promise,your life will be in chaos. That's my guarantee. Understand?"

"I understand,madam!"The raven nodded. Then,he came closer to Bren. He sat beside him and looked into his lover's face,who was smiling brightly.

"Bren..."He mumbled.

"C-Chase..."

They began kissing on each other's lips. The kiss was so compassionate and gentle,which made Bren very enjoyed with the kiss. Bren really liked his kiss,so badly. He felt completely safe under him.

"No matter what condition that you had,I will never leave you alone...never."Whispered Chase on Bren's right ear.

"I'm glad,Chase..."Bren was about to cry. But he tried to not let the tears flowed out. He just snuggled closer into his boyfriend's neck and he closed his eyes to enjoy the warm embrace from him.

The others were only can saying how sweet they were. They were so sweet and meant to be together. The love rope between them both getting more stronger and thicker and never be broken.

**Outside of the building...**

"Make sure that all your stuffs have been packed up."The old woman reminded them.

"Nope,nothing left anymore. Everything is set!"The team said in unison voice.

"Good..now,find that amber and save the world. Save the Monsuno's Generation and don't let them control them. We're between live and dead."Said her.

Chase walked closer to Bren,who was sitting on the bench beside front door. He smiled light as he asked,"Are you ready,B?"

Bren blushed lightly. He nodded and he replied,"Yes,Chase...i'm ready."

Chase smiled again as he kneeled down and told him to get behind him,"Get behind me..I will piggyback you."

"Are you sure?Didn't i'm too heavy?"He hesitated a bit.

"Nope!I'm okay with you. In fact,i'm strong enough to lift you. Haha.."The raven chuckled a bit. Then,Bren got behind him and Chase currently piggybacking him.

"I hope you can get a rest along the way behind me."The last word from him.

"I hope so..and thank you,Chase.."Thanked the brunette.

"Anything for my cute boyfriend."Chase chuckled again. Bren blushed again.

Then,they both re-joined with the other team members. The old woman gave her last message to the team,"Remember,your upcoming journeys will be not easy as you think now. It need a lot of patience and sacrifice. If you can get through together,i'm sure..S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips can be destroyed. Jeredy and the whole Core-Tech team are really hoping to you all. So,don't disappoint them."

"We're understand,madam."They nodded.

"Okay,I think that's all for now. We shall meet again someday."

"Yeah,we will visit you if we have free time...see you again,madam!"

They were waving a goodby toward her and she also did the same thing to them. After a few seconds elapsed,they disappeared from her sight.

"Chase,don't lose your hope."She said alone to herself.

When she wanted to enter inside the building...

Suddenly,someone was approaching her in blink of eyes. It was Dawnmaster,a member of Core-Tech. He and the old woman had a little talk.

"How was it going?"Asked Dawnmaster.

"They will success in this mission. It's my guarantee."Replied the old woman as she smiled.

"But,no matter what it is...they will be in the great trouble."

"I'm not worried about them...I worried about Chase Suno..."She stopped.

"Why was it?"Dawnmaster confused.

"He will be in the great-great danger and a big trouble will come to him in the future. I can feel it. Where,he will turned evil and betrayed the team."She predicted. She was really worried about Chase.

The master thief also felt same as her,"That's what I feels too..."

"I need you to look out for the team. Help them if they're in trouble. But don't always show off. They will know that you're being hired by Jeredy to help them. Let them know in the final moment."

Dawnmaster understood. He replied,"Your command I will fulfil it. Same as Jeredy's command."Then he disappeared in air. Vanished in blink of eyes.

She looked up on the sky as she said alone,"In order to save the generations,they need to ask a help from Hand of Destiny."

**_Meanwhile at the S.T.O.R.M Research Department..._**

"The team are still alive!" groaned a bit.

"How you do your job?!Tango,answer me!"Commandant Charlemagne was very mad at Tango,for failed to complete the mission.

"Suddenly an old woman shot me on my arm and I cannot stopped her. She was shooting me with her shotgun and I was in a great pain. She saved them from me."Tango explained.

"But your Monsuno still can do the job,right?!"She mad again.

"I know but that time was in completely chaos. I don't want to make the moment becoming more chaos. You need to understand,Commandant."

"From now on,you're fired!Don't ever come to this department again even for a feet. Put all your S.T.O.R.M badges on this table. You're banished from the Elite Member!"The Commandant was really mad and going really mad.

Tango and were completely shocked. Tango was shocked because she has been fired while Emmanuel shocked because Commandant fired her. Tango don't have any other choise unless gave up all her badges and put it on the table. Then,she left the department with feeling disappointed.

"Why did you fired her?"Asked .

"I don't want a coward in my organization. She deserved to receive the consequence for being a coward. I don't want to see her face anymore."Answered Commandant with anger tone.

"But you at least can give her another chance."

"Chance?There's no 'Chance' word in my dictionary. I may be like a dictator. But this is a good choice for me."She groaned.

laughed as he felt tickling in his heart,seeing his good friend was like childish. Then,he said,"Now,we need another member to continue this mission."

"Alpha and X-Ray will be my good choice."The Commandant quickly answered. The Ekelips leader just nodded and continued making research about the Shadow Virus.

_'Virus Completion...45 Percents...'_

**Along The Way to The LowLands.**

"What a beautiful winter...I wish we can spend time together,right Beyal?"Said Jinja. She started the conversations.

Beyal just slightly nodded as he blushed lightly. He just simply answered,"Y-Yeah,it would be great since we're rarely spending time together because of the journeys."

"Yup,you're right!"

They both were holding hands. As for Chase and Bren,Chase was piggybacking Bren because Bren was still injured. He was not healed completely. But,they both were very enjoyed getting closer each other.

"I promise to you,B..after this journey,we will having a date...a real date."Said Chase.

"That's so sweet,Chase...i'm so excited to have a date with you."Bren was very happy.

Then,Dax came in,"Haha!What a childish couples!Haha"He laughed.

"Even though i'm still single...but I know everything about couple. Haha,if you both truly loving each other,why don't someone from each of you giving something meaningful?"Dax continued.

"Hmm,Dax is right."Chase agreed with him. Same with Beyal. They thought at the same time,if they really loved each other,why they didn't give to them something very meaningful.

Suddenly,An alarm heard from Bren's tablet. Dax grabbed the tablet from Bren's bag and he opened it. Jeredy currently calling them.

"Hey!It's your father,Chase!"Said Dax as he showed the screen tablet to him.

"Open it.."

**"An unknown energy suddenly changed from Lowlands to the Coastal City. You need to go there..."**Reported Jeredy.

"What?How come?"They were utterly shocked.

**"I don't know..maybe it's from S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips. You need to investigate there. I think that's the energy of the green amber. They've successfully extracting the amber. Quick,we need to take back and save that amber."**

"How many miles to the Coastal City from our current destination?"Asked Dax.

**"According to the information...30 miles from your location. But to Lowlands is 3 miles from your location."**Answered the scientist.

The team was liked very tired but they needed to continue the journey. Then,Chase said,"I think we need to find a restaurant to eat. We need a lot of energy to continue the journey."

He continued,"Thanks,dad!"

**"Anytime,son...and what happened to my future 'son-in-law'?"**Jeredy was surprised when he saw his son was piggybacking Bren on the screen.

"He was being attacked by Tango last night. And his stomach was seriously injured. And dad!It's too early to call him that."Chase blushed. Same with Bren. They both were blushing madly.

Jeredy chuckled a bit. Then he said,"**Go to the Coastal City..someone will help you when you've arrive there."**

"Thanks again dad..."Thanked the raven to his father.

The screen became blank. Then,Dax put back the tablet inside Bren's bag.

"What the heck!30 miles away..."Dax was very surprised.

"We have to get there quickly no matter what happen. But before that,we need to find something to eat."Chase said.

"But are you sure that you're still not tired,Chase?"Asked Bren worrily.

"Nope...sweetheart..like I said to you..for you,I will do anything. I'm still not tired carrying you up. No worries."He smiled. The brunette blushed again.

At the middle of the way to the Coastal City,Bren started yawning since he can't do anything because his injury still not cure yet. He only did nothing and depending on his boyfriend,Chase.

"Chase,I'm sorry if I troubling you. I mean,if you want to rest,you may rest. I don't want you to feel tired because of me."Bren felt not easy. He felt that Chase had put a lot of suffering because of his injury.

But Chase shook his head. He smiled lightly while he replied,"No,B..I'm not tired yet. I'm still can bring you until we arrive at the city. In addition,I'm still have a lot of energy. Don't worry,sweetheart. Even though I'm tired,but I'm not going to stop because of you. You need to be cured quickly."

The brunette blushed madly. He was really impressed with his gentleness. He realized that he really loved him more.

He apologized again,"I'm sorry for Lock..because of me,Lock had been defeated."

The teal eyes teen still smiling. He looked back on his lover,who was smiling back at him. He simply retorted,"It's okay...Lock will understand.."

"You know Chase...you both are more sweeter than us."Praised Jinja.

But,Beyal also agreed with her opinion. He said,"Yeah,why we can't do the same as you both,huh?We're also couple like you both..."

"Simple..believe to the true love."Chase simply answered. "Right,B?"

Bren blushed again but getting darker. He just slightly nodded and he covered his face by bowing down. Dax giggled lightly,following by the other couple.

They still continued the walking to the destination. In other moment,Bren yawned again. Since he was on Chase's back,he felt very warmed. He stared towards his boyfriend for seconds and he saw that he was smiling. He swore to himself that he felt more warmer and at the same time,he felt himself being secured.

_'You're so warm...even though today is cold. But the warmth from you have tied my whole body. I feel..safe under you,Chase...'_He thought dreamily.

_'Look at your smile..even though you're tired but you still can carving a smile. Only tried not to being noticed by me that you're actually tired. You really did sacrifice yourself..just for me.'_

_'Why I'm not realized about it?...'_

_'The warmth from you...so peaceful...'_Bren started closing his eyes. He finally entered into a slumber(world of dream). He was sleeping.

"B,are you hungry?"Asked Chase softly.

"B?Sweetheart?"He tried again when he got no respond from the brunette.

He looked at his back,and he saw Bren was sleeping.

"Bren currently sleeping."Said Dax.

"Aww..what a cute B...haha..so cute when he sleep."Said Jinja.

Chase had a faint blush on his cheeks. He smirked lightly and he let him slept on his back. He said,"Shhh,let him sleep...that should buy us some times to arrive there quickly."

**_Coastal City,An Hour Later..._**

"Finally,we've arrived. And we're returned here...the Coastal City. What a tired day..fuh."Said Dax,kneeling down. He felt very tired.

"My leg was about to break. What a long distance from the wooden inn. Damn that unknown energy."Jinja sighed. Beyal also sighed.

"You think you're three only tired?Come on,guys. We're all tired now."Chase chuckled.

Bren still not conscious yet. Still lulling in his slumber. That made the three of them were very jealous of him. She said,"B was so lucky…while we have to be tiring all the time,he got a very peaceful sleep."

"That's not fair!"Dax murmured groanly.

"Haha,maybe you should become like him. Being struck down and then,you can get rest like him."Chase teased them.

"You're being so protective to him,Chase…"Jinja still jealous.

"Uhuh,yup!That's why I loved him…to protect him."He said as he laughed lightly. Then he continued saying,"Stop this argument and let's enter into this city. Welcome back to the Coastal City."

As they put their first steps on the main entrance of the city,they began walking to search a place for them to relax for a while before they could continue the journey. As usual,being a status as a city,it always crowded. A lot of people,filling the path space along the city. Roads,cars and buildings,always crowded and noisy.

Soon,when they arrived at the City Square,suddenly someone was greeted them from behind.

**_"Welcome Back!The Core-Tech Team!"_**

When they turned back,they saw a man,blonde hair, wearing a white shirt,red tie,black pants and black shoes. He approached them cheerfully.

"Excuse me,sir…Do we know you?"Asked Chase,feeling a bit confused.

"You already forgot me?I'm Drezz…you idiot!"Answered that man cheerfully as he teased him but in polite way.

"Drezz!"Chase was so happy when they were met again since their last journey.

"How you're doing,buddy?"Asked Chase happily.

"I'm doing great!"

"I can see that you've changed now. In more formal way…you know that?"Jinja also said happily. Praising him with cheerful voice.

"Heh,I'm now working as a Biomechanical Engineer. I'm doing research about the Biomechanical Monsunos. You know,still have a lot of things to explore. And more important,your father,Jeredy Suno hired me to help you guys when you arrived in this city."Drezz retorted.

The team became more happy when they heard 'Jeredy' and 'help'. They were shouted in happiness.

"Ops..I forgot..Bren's still sleeping."Chase forgot to control himself because of his excitement.

Drezz smiled as he said,"Hmm,it seems that Bren was injured in his stomach. Come on,let's go to my office. I will try to heal him. At the same time,you can have a rest inside there."

They nodded as Drezz began escorting them to the south square they saw a big building with a huge badge that being hung up on the middle of the building. It resembled as Forge Resistance team.

"Welcome,Core-Tech team!Welcome to the Forge Resistance Office and Laboratory."Drezz introduced the team his office.

"Wow!So huge!"Dax was dumbfounded in amazement.

"Heh!It sure does…come on..let's go. Bren needs to be examine quickly."Demanded the blonde boy.

They nodded and they followed him going inside of the building.

**_Forge Resistance Research Lab…_**

"Welcome to my home,Core-Tech!"Greeted the fat professor.

"Professor Tallis,what do I owe you a pleasure?We meet again…"Chase greeted back.

"As we are now. Lay him on this bed. We will examine him…."Told him.

Chase did as he tell,he laid down Bren on the examination bed and reversed a few steps behind. Then,Professor Tallis said,"What a bloody hell…S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips were never done with this bad job. Always want to find trouble."

"Tango struck him from behind last night. Now he's unconscious because his stomach still not recovered yet."Chase explained.

"Heh,she would never been a good girl. Charlemagne needs to teach a lesson…"

Tallis removed Bren's shirt and he examined his stomach with his body analyzer. He analyzed to his whole stomach to find a source of injury. Chase,Dax,Beyal and Jinja were only standing on the back and being silent.

A few minutes later,Tallis began to speak,"Ahhh,now we're can detect his source of injury. His abdomen was badly injured. I think,the force that Tango used against him was very strong."

"Can you recover him?"Asked Chase excitedly.

"Hmm,absolutely…but it need to take a lot of time. His injury needs a week to completely recover."Answered the fat professor.

"What!A week?"The raven felt disbelief.

"Yes,but if you want him to completely recover in a short time,you need to believe on miracle. God knows everything."

He just had to accept the news. Then he said,"Hmm,if that so…let's just hoping that he will be completely recovered."

"But for this time,I will give him a medicine to fasten the healing period time."

"Do whatever you can,Professor."Chase had to agree.

"In meanwhile..Drezz will take you for a tour around this building. And if you want to stay here for a day,he will show to you the rooms."

"How could her did that to him…"Drezz felt a bit disappointed.

"Tango will received a revenge from me for attacking him without any reasons."Chase clenched a fist on his hand.

"A reward…hmm..what could it be?"Guessed him.

"Just see…"

"Drezz..how can you and your team opened this research building?You guys are not interested in Monsuno battle anymore?"Asked Jinja.

"Of course we're still interested in Monsuno battle..just we're wanted to stop it..we're decided to make more researches about Mechanical Monsunos so we're opened this building. Gladly a lot of scientist wanted to work here."

"But,how Jeredy and you can be friends?"Asked Beyal.

"We're in the same major..of course we're friends. That's the importance of being a scientist."Answered Drezz simply.

"But...my father informed that the unknown energy was being detected in this city. Did you ever notice it?"

"Uhh?The unknown energy?Sounds very interesting. I never even know about this information. Something bad happen to this city?"

"I don't know…we need to discover it."Chase said.

Then,they started a tour from the first floor until the top floor,10th floor…

**_Meanwhile back at the S.T.O.R.M Department…_**

"Alpha..X-Ray..I need you to terminate the Core-Tech team…find them and kill them. They're such a nuisance to us. No matter what happen,make sure that they're dead. Understand..if you both fail to complete this mission,you both will receives the same consequences as Tango."Ordered Charlemagne.

"Understand,madam!"

"Now…go!"

When they both have left the department, came to her and he said,"Haha,do you think that they can kill them?"

"Don't worry,Emmanuel…they both are the strongest elite members in S.T.O.R.M. They know what they're doing."Laughed the Commandant.

"I hope your anticipation is right."

Suddenly,a scientist entered into the room and he reported,"Sir,Commandant…the amber has been completely extracted and the energy now have been spread to the Coastal City. But the virus still under process…"

He got up from his chair and he walked closer to the scientist and he patted him,"Good..continue processing the virus. I can't wait to see the result."

The scientist bowed as he reversed a few steps behind and he left the room. Commandant Charlemagne said,"Hahaha!I can't wait to see Jeredy and those twerps dead!And we will control the world!"

**_Back at Forge Resistance Building,Chase and Bren's Room,At Night._**

"B...wake up,please…"Mumbled Chase while holding Bren's hand. Bren still unconscious(sleeping) typically.

Finally,Bren woke up from the sleep. He yawned a bit as he scratched his back a few times. "Huarrgghh,what a nice sleep."

"B!"Without warning,the raven quickly embraced him. And it made Bren shocked a bit.

"B…you know,I'm waiting for you to wake up…"Mumbled the raven in his lover's neck.

"Chase…I'm here now…"Bren returned the embrace with the same embrace as him. He began wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggled inside his chest.

They broke the embraces and then,they began kissing. A night kiss with the same passion and gentle kiss. It was so romantic.

Then,Chase asked,"How was your stomach,sweetheart?"

"Nah,the pain is gone finally…I don't feel any pain…my stomach recovered gradually and now I'm being cured gradually. Need some time to recover completely."

"I love you,B…"

"I love you too,Chase Suno…"

They smiled and stared toward each other. Then,they landed for another kiss again but it turned to more sweet and lovely. Chase began sucking his tongue and leaving a trail of saliva on Bren's mouth. Bren moaned softly but he let him sucked it.

"Mmmmhmm…C-Chase.."

"Don't worry,B..there's plenty of time to make out..but not this time..okay?"Chase opposed softly.

Bren nodded and he continued smiling at his boyfriend. Then,the raven asked,"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…and before that..where am I right now?"

"You will know soon,love…"He got up from the bed and he offered him his hand,which being grabbed by the brunette. They were currently holding hands.

"Come on,B…."

"Yeah!"

Then,they both walked out from the room and joined with the other team members,Drezz and Professor Tallis. Bren was very happy when he re-met with them back. Then,they together enjoyed the dinner as they talked about their relationships,the previous journeys and more…

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Reviews and Comments always welcomed!_**

**_Sorry for my bad English and bad,Poor language usage…._**


	5. Episode 5-Revival (Part 1)

_**Episode 5-Revival (Part 1)**_

_**Forge Resistance Research Department,The Next Day...**_

The Core-Tech team and the Forge Resistance team were gathering in the meeting room. They were discussing about the plan to stop S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips from spreading the Shadow Virus and to take back the green amber that have been stolen by them. Shadow Virus still under process and will be spreaded to the whole world in no time. They were shorted of time and they needed to stop it immediately before the bad consequences happened.

Today was a second day of winter and Christmas will begun a few weeks from today. They were planned to complete this mission before Christmas and wanted to enjoy the day. They were really hoping that the mission can be ended and accomplished quickly.

"Chase and the team,you all must find that unknown energy around this city. I'm afraid something bad will happen to the people. But I can't predict what is it..."Professor Tallis said.

"I-I'm still trying to locate it. But my tablet still not showed any reactions toward the energy. But,I can sure that that's the residue from the green amber."Bren replied.

"The Coastal City resided by a lot of people. That residue is just only small but carry a lot of energy. I'm afraid that the people will being mutated. I can anticipate that the green amber also contain a source of radioactive."The professor continued as he pressed a red button on his remote and showed a Coastal City map to them. The city was really huge.

The young scientist tried to type something on his tablet. Chase continued for him,"S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips would never been a good organization. Since my father left the department."

"Yes,as long Jeredy still alive,they would never stop revenging against him."Said Drezz.

"B...I hope we can end this mission and celebrate Christmas together."Chase mumbled.

They were sitting alone together outside on the balcony facing the ocean and they were holding hands. Bren looked at him sharply and he cupped his boyfriend's face gently. Chase blushed a bit. Bren smiled and he said,

"Chase,if we can't celebrate Christmas...at least,we can spend whole time together right?"

The teal eyes teen began smirking. He let go off his face from his lover's touch and he kissed his lips passionately.

"Oh,B...I know you always calming on everything."

"That's what I can do for a gorgeous boyfriend like you. Be patient and the miracle will happen."The brunette chuckled.

They chuckled together and they turned their sights to the ocean view. The morning sun still rising up and will soon will became noon.

But it was not going to happen. Suddenly,the clouds became black and began covering the sun. Causing the sunray disappeared and vanished from the sky. The sky became dark and gloomy. Chase and Bren were really surprised about this and they could only predict that it will be rained.

The thunderstorms started to banging the sky. But they both noticed that the storms were not ordinary as normal storms. It always banging and kept banging. Surprisingly,the storms became greenish and glowish.

"What?"Chase was really surprised.

"What happen to the sky suddenly?The storms all greenish!"Bren looked in disbelief.

Suddenly,Bren's table began alarming. He quickly grabbed the tablet from his bag and opened it. It showed the word,_**'ALERT'**_. He opened it again and...what to his surprise,the energy has been detected somewhere not faraway from the city.

"Chase!The energy has been located!Somehwere not faraway from this city!"

"B!Let's go!"Said Chase.

Bren nodded and they ran leaving the balcony. They quickly closed the door and they headed straight to the spot where the other members were gathered.

"The sky suddenly changed out there!"

"We're also noticed about that...what being suddenly turned dark?The thunderstorms kept banging around. And it's greenish...not ordinary storms."Jinja replied.

"The energy!Has been detected!We need to find it!"Bren turned says with an anxious tone

"Finally!Where is it?"Professor Tallis asked excitedly.

"Somewhere not faraway from this city. We need to find it quickly and destroy it!If not,the Coastal City will destroy and collapse."Warned the brunette.

The rest got up and they ready to find the residue of the green amber that released this extreme energy. Drezz said spiritly,"Come On!Let's find it!"

They ran out from the conference room and they quickly running downstairs with an elevator to the main lobby. As they arrived on the main lobby,suddenly someone blocked them from running outside of the building.

"Sir!You can't go out there!It's too dangerous!"The aide forbade them.

"We need to find something really important that caused this extremely chaos. Don't worry about us..open the door and lock back after that. Protect this building!"Commanded Tallis roughly.

The aide just nodded and before they left,he warned,"The people!Are like zombies!"

"What?!Are you serious?!"He and the others were very surprised.

"True!Look out there!"The aide pointed his finger to the outside. When they got closer to the main door,they saw a lot of people that seemed awakened from 'dead' were coming closer to the building. They all were looked so dead as zombies.

"What happen to all of this people...suddenly become zombies?"Chase was confused.

"Maybe it's because of that damn energy!"Beyal guessed.

"Look at the ocean!Turbulent!The waves going higher and will hit the buildings beside the beach."Jinja shocked,pointing her index finger to the ocean. She was right,the ocean was completely turbulent. And it's going more worst. The wind and the rain kept striking the city and it was also completely chaos.

"The people doesn't want to stop!What should we do?"

"This people were being infected by that energy. So,we don't have any other choice..we have to fight!"Tallis decided.

"What?!With Monsuno?!Against of these people?"Chase stunned.

"Not with our Monsunos,you dumbass!We fight with our own hand. You think what?To kill your own people?"

"Finally!The energy...the residue from that amber has giving a reaction!Hahaha!This is just a beginning." said as soon,he laughed loudly. He was standing somewhere from the jungle and watching the chaos on the city.

Not just him alone,he also was standing together with his comrade,Commandant Charlemagne. Together with Alpha and X-Ray from S.T.O.R.M Elite Members.

"Don't laugh so hard,Emmanuel!We still have not complete the mission yet. In fact,this energy will last in any moment."

"Hah!Don't you see,this chaos will completely destroyed the city. Even though it will last for any moment. The people will completely become 'dead'. So dead!. The Coastal City will change to the..'The Coast of Ruined City'."

"You sometimes is too cruel but I praise you. Hhahahaha!"Charlemagne began laughing. Then soon,followed by him and then Alpha and X-Ray.

The Commandant turned to both of them and commanded,"You two!There's change or our plans. Don't kill Chase. Kill the rest...Find them...destroy them!"

"Yes,Madam!"The Elites followed her commands and they left the spot. Charlemagne and Emmanuel continued watching the chaos on the city.

"You think,Chase Suno will being infected?"

"Yes,indeed...he will become our 'dog' and when the time has come,we kill him. I want to let his queer suffering. He will become part of us and join us. As for now..."

_**Flashback...**_

"_What happen to the amber?"Asked Emmanuel to the one of the scientists._

"_The amber has released some amount of the residue of the energy...it is the bad news..."The scientist answered worrily._

"_What happen?What is the consequence?"_

"_When the residue has released for the second time,it will released the source kind of radioactive. Anyone that being infected by this radiation,they will being mutated but not mutated into a Monsuno. The combination of Shadow Virus and the radiation will complete the whole process of mutation."He explained with more detail. The worriness still not vanished from himself._

"_So,what is it?"_

"_They will become dead like zombies. Their minds will become empty..only nothing. And..as for benefits..you can command them..."_

"_Really?"Charlemagne was kind like very excited._

"_Of course,my lady but,the this kind of energy is not lasting longer. It will disappear in any time. So if you want to control them...get quickly..."The scientist nodded._

"_Hahaha!That's what I want to hear it..."_

"_Why do you so feel excited?"Charlemagne asked him curiously._

"_Hmm,I want to make someone as my assistant."_

"_Who is it?"_

_The Ekelips leader silenced for a moment. Then,he answered,_

"_**Chase Suno..."**_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Comments and Reviews are very Welcomed!**_

_**I do not own Monsuno and the characters.**_


	6. Episode 6-Revival (Part 2)

_**Episode 6-Revival...(Part 2)**_

_**Center Square,Coastal City-12:00 noon.**_

The green amber has released half of the energy that caused the Coastal City became a main target became chaos. The city was not beautiful as usual. It turned to the catastrophic city and was liked being struck by an extreme calamity. Most of the buildings have been destroyed and some people that not being infected have died because of the destruction. The ocean being turbulent and strong. The waves getting higher and struck down the residency beside the beach and shore. The tree slanted down,hitting cars and stalls. The sky turned darker accompanied by strong rains and extraordinary green thunderstorms. Half of the properties on the city were completely vanished and destroyed.

The Core-Tech and Forge Resistance were struggling together against the people who turned into 'zombies' because of the radiation from the residue of the green amber. Their minds not just became dead,but they being controlled by someone who was really evil and cruel. It was from Ekelips that joined an alliance with S.T.O.R.M led by Commandant Marshall Charlemagne.

They fought against the 'zombies' by their bare hands or any other weapons. They're not using Monsunos because they don't want to kill them. They've just being infected and not being zombies forever.

"We need to find that amber and stop this radiation. If we're too late,the Shadow Virus will combined with the energy from the amber and those who being infected will become like these people and soon,they will die."Professor Tallis said,warning the others.

"How we want to stop this radiation?"Asked Chase,he still busy fighting with the zombies.

"You need to find the residue...that residue is in solid form because the green amber freeze faster. It is like a radioactive molecule through Half-Life process. It soon will decay but unfortunately I can't anticipate how many years to decay completely. But I can say it takes about 30 Million years..."Tallis explained.

Then,Chase turned to Bren. He said,"B!Let's go find that residue!"

"O-Okay!By the way,i'm too tired fighting all of these 'dead' people."Bren was very relieved. He nodded as they both stopped fighting and ran away. Before that,Chase gave a message to his other team members,"Guys!We both will find that residue...keep fighting,we will come back soon...". Then they were leaving them.

"WAIT!YOU STILL FORGET ONE THING!"Tallis shouted. But they can't hear him because the surrounding was too chaotic and noisy.

"Oh god!"

"Why is it?"Asked Jinja,feeling confused.

"They can't simply take that residue with bare hands...even though it's just a residue but it still carried a powerful energy. If one of them take with bare hands,big possibilities they will also being infected by radiation."He explained as he worried so badly.

"WHAT!"The rest were shocked with the information.

"Chase and Bren or one of them will being infected by radiation and become one of these people."He continued.

"We need to stop them!"

and Commandant Charlemagne were still watching the calamity that currently happened toward the city. They don't feel sad or grieve about the phenomena but they laughed and laughed. They were very happy.

The Ekelips leader was watching the view with the binocular and suddenly,he found Chase and Bren were running to the place where the residue was located.

"Chase and Bren are currently searching that energy...Hahaha.." started,laughing loudly.

"So,what are we going to do?"Asked Charlemagne.

"Come on,let's battle with them..."

She suddenly became very happy. She smiled lightly and she said,"Oh goodness..I am so excited to battle with that queer boys."

"I am so excited to control Chase Suno..."He replied,evil smile carving on his face.

"Haha...Chase Suno,I will destroy you first..then,your queer..then,your friends and finally...Jeredy Suno. Soon we will control the world and no more saviour that can stop us...HAHAHAHA!"

"Chase!The residue has been detected!On that field..."Bren reported once his tablet giving a respond.

"Really?!Let's go!"Chase was very excited.

Then,they both ran quickly heading to the field where the residue was located. When they got there,they saw a glowing thing. It was in green and glowish. They concluded that they have found it.

"Come on,B!"

They got closer to the residue and observed toward it closely. It was really a residue from that green amber. Chase and Bren were really happy when they found it,a source of energy that caused the calamity on the city.

"We have found it!"

Without thinking any bad possibilities,the raven quickly grabbed that residue with his bare hand. He smiled widely and showed it to his lover,"We made it,B!"

"Woohoo!"

Suddenly,the residue started glowing again and it getting brighter. They both were unbelievable about what just happened. But,it getting brighter and brighter.

"What happen?"Asked Chase. He was really worried.

"I don't know either!"Bren shrugged.

A blink of explosion happened after that. A sudden explosion released a lot amount of forces,caused Bren was being threw backwards.

"What?!Chase!"

When he got closer to Chase,he noticed that he was standing firm. Doesn't show any movement even a static shock. Bren became worried and more worried. He tried to ask him,to see if he gave any responds.

"Chase?A-Are you alright?"

When he wanted to touch him,a few inches from his boyfriend's shoulder,suddenly his hand being gripped by him. He was glad that he was still alright.

"Chase!I'm glad you're alright..."Bren smiled.

But his smile suddenly faded from his face when Chase's face was not happy as same as him. He tightened the grips and he faced the brunette,with unpleasurable look.

"Chase?"He asked again.

"..."No answer from him.

Bren noticed that his eyes were not green as usual. His eyes were dark green and looked dead. Then,he observed his face again. His face was unhappy and frowning. He finally realized that his boyfriend has been infected by the residue.

"Chase!It's me...Bren...your boyfriend!"

"..."Chase pushed him backwards. Bren fell on the ground.

"Ouch!Chase!It's me!"Bren groaned,enduring the pain.

But,he seemed not listening to his words. He began walking towards the brunette with unconsciously. Bren still lying on the same spot but soon,he moved backwards when Chase tried to catch him.

"WHAT!"Bren was utterly shocked.

"_**CHASE SUNO!I WANT YOU TO KILL HIM!"**_

"..."Chase just followed the order. He walked closer to him and he captured him.

"What..."

"Hahahahaha!Good work,Chase Suno...don't waste your time.."The same voice appeared again.

Bren tried to look behind Chase and he became more shocked. He saw and Commandant Charlemagne appeared.

"You two!"

"We meet again,Bren..." greeted.

"This is the last one!"Drezz punched a young man turned zombie. He fell down and fainted.

"Come on!Let's find them both!"

Before they started running,suddenly the sky returned blue as usual. The ocean started to calm,the wind and the rain also stopped,the thunderstorms stopped banging. The surrounding turned peace and calmed as usual.

"Why it suddenly..."

"Look!The people!"Yelled Dax,pointed his index finger to the people. They began woke up.

"Urrrggghhhh..."A man scoffed. Tallis ran towards him and helped him stands up.

"Sir,are you alright?"Asked the professor.

"Yeah...just a little headache."Answered him weakly.

"What was the last thing before you became like this?"

"Urrgghh...that time,we're busy with our routines done. Well,a lot of works to do. Pulling the crates,watching the people,shopping and a lot...but,then suddenly,we saw a glowing green blink followed by a strange noise and explosion. And in a blink of eyes,we became unconscious."He told him the timeline of the event.

"I see...okay,sir...I need you and your people to make sure everything's alright. I will meet you all later..."

"Okay,Doctor..."He nodded and he walked joining the other citizens. Then,Tallis returned to the others and he said,"Okay...come on,let's find them!"

As they tried to find them both finally they found at the middle of the field. They were confused because Chase wasn't with Bren. They quickly ran closer to Bren and got him.

"B!"

They found Bren was kneeling on the ground. And he seemed like crying.

"B!What happened?Where's Chase?"Asked Jinja.

"Chase...was gone...he followed S.T.O.R.M...when he touched that residue,he suddenly changed. He was completely changed. He's dead like...his eyes,were dark green and looked dead...Chase..."Bren replied weakly. Beyal helped him get up.

"This calamity suddenly stopped. The people suddenly returned to usual...everything occurred at the same time."Tallis tried to conclude something.

"What is it?"

"Chase suddenly changed..at the same time the sky and the people turned as usual.."He still focusing.

"What is the relevance?"Drezz asked in confuse.

"THAT'S IT!"Tallis suddenly got something.

"What is it?"

"Chase stopped this calamity and chaos by touching that residue. Then suddenly,he changed to a zombie like the other people became. It looks like sacrifice. But,he needs to recover it quickly because if not,he will possibly die. As long he being exposed to the radiation,the period of death become more faster. But,he also possibly turned into a Monsuno if the Shadow Virus has completed."He explained.

"WHAT!"Bren completely stunned with the information. He returned crying and he cried so badly. He was very sad.

"Chase..."He sobbed.

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed!**_


	7. Episode 7-Revival (Part 3)

_**Episode 7-Revival (Part 3)**_

_**Coastal City,On The Next Day...**_

"Chase..."Bren was completely weak. He really wanted Chase so badly. He still crying and still sobbing. He was hurt and..alone.

"B,don't cry anymore...it was just an accident. It's not your fault."Jinja tried calming him.

But the brunette didn't react anything. He just kept grieving and sobbing. Jinja still trying with her best to calm him down. But she failed and she gave up.

"Looks like he's really loved him. He was really hurt..."Beyal observed.

"Even though he's smart and intelligent,but he's too longing for love...love from his lovelife,Chase. What can I do..."Jinja continued,supporting her boyfriend's observation.

"Looks like we have to find him no matter what...even though it's dangerous."Dax suggested.

Then,Professor Tallis and Drezz approached. They were really emphatized of him. Professor Tallis walked closer to him and he tried to calm him. Everyone looked at him.

"Bren,if you're really love him...you don't have to cry. If Chase know about this,he would probably sad. You need to let your spirit up and find the way to save the one you love."Tallis said softly.

Bren looked at him sharply. His eyes widened and he mumbled,"Professor..."

"Yes,you have to find him and save him. Jeredy was really put his whole hope to you because,he's your responsibility. Even though he couldn't listen to you,but his heart still can hear you and you just need to recall back of his memories. Jinja have told me everything about the time when you've been abducted by them. So,if he can saved you...why you can't do the same thing to him?"Tallis continued and this time,he got a rhyme how to cheer him.

Tallis' rhyme made Bren got a new hope. He began smiling and he turned at his best friends. He mumbled,"Guys..."

"Don't worry,B...we will always support you. Come on,the journey awaits us. And...Chase is waiting for you."Beyal smiled. Dax and Jinja nodded,giving their full supports to him.

Then,he turned back at Tallis and he said,"Thank you,Professor...I'm so glad that you're here.."

"That's what I can do for you as my ally."

"Before I let you go,I want to ask you a question..."Said Tallis as they stopped at the main entrance of the building. He pointed at Bren.

"Yes?"

"Does Chase...really important to you?"

He fell silent for a moment. Everyone were excitingly waiting for his answer. Then,he began answering his question,"If we're not childhood friends,I would not and never love him very much. Yes,Professor..he's really important to me and more than important. He's my everything and only him that I can depends on. He understands me better than you all. He's really caring about me."

The fat Professor took something from his lab coat and he handed to the brunette. It was a test tube that contained an orange liquid. Bren confused and he asked,"What is this thing,Professor?"

"This is the cure for that infection. Actually,Jeredy and I have working on this cure 2 months ago before you all found him. He knew that this would happen. The radiation that being infected on Chase is just a temporarily. But,it would become forever if he being injected by Shadow Virus. As you know,the combination of Shadow Virus and the energy from the green amber will mutate someone into a Monsuno."

He continued again,"The Shadow Virus also can be spread through the air. Where it not infecting the people but the Monsunos. Beware of it. And if you can,destroy the virus immediately. I can predict that the same catastrophic will occur and it will combine with the virus...causing the people will being mutated into Monsunos."

"Really?Why don't you tell me about this early?"Bren groaned a bit.

Tallis tried to explain,"Actually,Jeredy told me to give this cure to you if Chase was in trouble. I think..he wanted to know about..how far your love feelings toward him. This cure is an ulitimate experiment. I need you to take care of this cure and keep it safely."

"Thank you so much,Professor..."Thanked Bren cheerfully.

"Anytime for you..."

Then,Jinja said,"You will be our temporary leader,B...shall we go now?"

"Yes,let's go...we have an ultimate mission to complete it. And when it's over,I can spend the winter time and Christmas with him. That's my hope..."Bren agreed.

Then,they began to depart before that,they waved goodbye to the Forge team and they disappeared from the building area a few seconds later.

"Will they succees?"Asked Drezz.

"Like Jeredy said,absolutely..."Tallis chuckled lightly. Then,they both returned inside the building and returned making research with the other Forge team members.

The Core-Tech team exited the Coastal City and they stopped at front of the main entrance. Dax asked Bren,excitedly,"Do you know where he's been located?"

"I don't know either...he's been brought by S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips and he would died in anytime."Jinja said,feeling depressed.

Bren still not opened up his mouth. He was completely speechless and he was absolutely don't know what to do and how to find him. Suddenly,he recalled something,

_**Flashback...**_

"_Chase,how to find someone if we lost their tracks?Let see,you have lost and we can't find you. So,do you know?"Asked Bren,sketching something with a stick on a sand._

"_Absolutely simple,B...if you have someone's belonging,you can use Monsuno to track them. You know,Monsuno also is like an animal. They can smells and hears any voices from whole directions even from far distance."_

_Chase got up and he removed his blue-white jacket and handed to Bren. He continued,"Let me give you an example. Take this jacket..."_

_Bren just grabbed it and waited for another steps from his closest friend. He said,"Call you Monsuno."_

"_Quickforce!Launch!"He took out his Core-Tech and threw it. Appeared QuickForce._

"_Good,now I will hide somewhere and the next step...you know what to do right?"Chase smiled. Bren nodded and also smiled._

_Chase began running and tried to find a hidespot. Then,a minute later,he put the jacket on QuickForce's nose and the Monsuno began smelling the jacket. Then,it gave respond and started running to where Chase was hiding._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"That's it!"Bren got an idea.

"What is it,B?You've got something?"They turned sharply at the brunette.

He took out his Core-Tech and he threw it as he shouted,"Neo-QuickForce!Launch!"

Appeared Neo-QuickForce,his favourite Monsuno. Then,he slipped out the ring from his sweet finger and lifted it to his Monsuno. That ring was a silver ring and being given by Chase during first day as his boyfriend. It was a sign of a love relationship.

"Neo-QuickForce..I need you to smell this.."

Jinja,Dax and Beyal were very confused with him. But Bren didn't care about them and just continued.

"What are you doing,B?You think,Monsuno is an animal?"Asked Jinja,seemed like teasing him.

"Just watch,Jinja..."He smiled.

Suddenly,Neo-QuickForce began giving a respond. Then,he wore back the ring and told them to ride onto the Monsuno's back. He said,"Come on!"

"Wow,how did you know about that?"Dax was very amazed.

"Chase taught me...I know it would help..."Chase retorted cheerfully. He looked at his silver ring and he kissed it. He whispered,"Thank you for the lesson,Chase..."

"Chase Suno is very suitable for you,you know that?I'm jealous of you both..seriously. You both were very sweet. I know,you both were meant to be together."Beyal praised amazingly.

"Yeah...thanks guys.."He smiled again. But he faded and he said softly,"I wish he's alright,right now..."

Dax patted him and he replied,"Don't worry,he will be fine..trust me..."

Bren smiled again.

**30 Minutes Later...**

The Neo-QuickForce suddenly brought the team to a place that seemed very familiar to them. A high brown mountain and they seemed have going there once.

"Guys?Is this mountain sounds too familiar?"Dax asked.

"Yeah,I felt it too...very familiar."Bren agreed. He tried looking the surrounding and it seemed very familiar. Jinja and Beyal felt it also. The same feelings toward the place. When,they walked more closer to the mountain...

"Are you serious?We return back to this mountain?"Dax was dumbfounded.

"It's real...we currently return to this place. The place where Ekelips stored that green amber and turned our Monsunos into Shadows."Jinja also disbelieved.

"And Jon Ace being mutated into Toxic Ace..."Bren added.

"Wait!"Bren suddenly got something. Everyone looked sharply at him.

"Shadows?Green Amber?Mutation?..THAT'S IT!"

"What is it?"Beyal completely confused.

"Actually...NO!"The brunette shocked and he shouted.

"What is it,genius boy?"Jinja groaned.

"Actually,the Ekelips and S.T.O.R.M doesn't want to destroy the people...They wanted to control Monsuno Generation...and kill Chase!The Shadow Virus doesn't effect to a human and only give effect to the Monsuno so they could control all of them. The radiation was a big theory of their conspiracy to make we think that actually they wanted to kill the people but actually is not. It's just a mind control..."He explained.

"What do you mean?"The others could not understand.

"The Green Amber also stored a power that can be used to control people. With the combination of radiation and that power,that's why the people recently changed into 'zombies'. Oh my god!If they give Chase an injection of Shadow Virus,he will die!NO!He doesn't want to mutate him!He wanted to kill him by that virus!"He continued.

"_**That's right,Chase's boyfriend..."**_Suddenly a male voice came from the right side.

When they turned to the source of voice,they saw a green apparition followed by a man figure. Bren was absolutely shocked because he was...

"Petros?"

"Yes,I am...what you've said just now was all correct."Petros nodded.

"Who is he,B?"

"He's Petros...Lock's Keeper...he passed Lock to Chase to become his new keeper. He's from Hand of Destiny team. He's a ghost..."Bren introduced him.

They were instantly trembling. "G-Ghost?"

"Hey...it's nothing,guys...he's kind..."Bren chuckled and felt tickling,watching them trembled. Then,he looked at Petros and he asked,"Why do you come here?"

"The cure that Professor Tallis gave to you,don't give it to Chase. Use it to destory the Virus. Chase was just being controlled,that's all. You need to recall back his memories and everything will done."Petros replied.

"This cure?"The brunette showed the cure to him.

"Yes...the virus is being stored inside the reactor in underground. You need to mix this cure with the virus and the process of the virus will stopped. But be careful,the big explosion will occur and it will destroy the underground building."

Suddenly,Beyal got a vision,"He's right...the mountain will collapsed. The big and extreme explosion will occur."

"Good luck to you all,Core-Tech team...and Bren..I hope you and Chase will live happy together forever. Also for Beyal and Jinja. That's all from me..the guidance..use this help,wisely..."Petros managed giving his last message before he completely vanished from the sight.

"How did he know..."Jinja was speechless.

"He's a ghost..remember?"Bren answered.

"Heh..."Dax smiled and sighed.

"Come on!Let's go inside...Neo-QuickForce...return!"Said Bren,commanding his Monsuno to return into his Core-Tech.

The Core-Tech team finally walked inside the mountain. The path in the mountain was so dark and creepy. Then,they used their flashlights to flash the path.

"Wow,so dark...since we went here last time."Said Dax.

"Yup,so freakingly dark...and creepy."Jinja trembled.

"Wow...you're right..."Bren admitted.

They continued walking until they finally entered into inner area. They were going more inside and more deeper inside the mountain. And a moment later,they saw a light in front of them. It was so bright.

"We found the light!Come on,guys!"Jinja was very happy.

They ran quickly toward the light and when they reached there,they were entering the big round hall. It was very big and huge.

"B,where are we?"

Bren checked their current locations with his tablet and he was completely shocked. He replied,"We're in the middle of the mountain...the middle area..we have been here before. The battle against Emmanuel and his butler."

"Yeah!I suddenly remember right now...where our Monsunos that time were turned into Shadows."Dax recalled.

**SNAP!**

They suddenly heard a door shut very loudly. It came from their right side. When they turned to that side,they stunned instantly because they found...Chase. He was standing firm right there and looked 'dead'. His eyes were not green as usual,it dark.

"..."

"Chase?"Bren tried to get closer to him.

"..."

"It's me,Bren...your boyfriend..."Bren was still trying. But Chase still not responded.

"..."Still standing firm.

"Please,Chase...come back to me..."Now,Bren was standing in front of him. Chase was frowning and he got an evil frown on his face. The brunette can saw that his eyes were 'dead'. The raven stared at him but giving nothing.

"..."

"Try to remember something...our memories..."Bren not giving up yet. This time,he began touching his boyfriend's shoulders.

But something unexpected was happening,Chase suddenly took out a laser gun from his back pocket and shot him. The others were completely shocked. Bren being threw back towards them.

"Bren!"They quickly got him.

"C-Chase...W-Why..."Bren scoffed,he tried to endure and ignore his pain.

Chase was smiling,evil smile on his face. But he still not talking,even a word. Still standing firm and still holding a laser gun on his hand.

"..."

"CHASE!ARE YOU INSANE?YOU SHOT YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!"Jinja yelled.

Then,Charlemagne and Emmanuel appeared behind Chase. They were laughing loudly. They were same liked Chase. Evil frown on their faces.

"Hahahahaha!He's not Chase that you always know. He's a new Chase...Hahaha...and today,he will destroy and kill you. Hahahaha!"

Bren tried to get up from the ground and he managed mumbling his boyfriend's name,"C-Chase...please.."

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed...**_


	8. Final Episode-Kindness Overcomes Evil

_**Final Episode-Kindness Overcomes The Evil...**_

Chase has been found inside the mountain. He was being under controlled by . His mind was being controlled by him. He became evil. Just now,he shot Bren with a laser gun. Caused Bren was injured on his body.

Emmanuel and Charlemagne gave more shots of the evil needles toward Chase. They wanted him to kill Bren and then followed by the others.

"Chase Suno,I want you to kill Bren first...then,you may kill the rest."Emmanuel commanded.

Chase just nodded and he began walking towards them. He lifted up the laser gun and aimed towards Bren. A shot has been released and gladly the brunette managed dodging it. But Chase was unstoppable. He kept shooting upon his main target,his own boyfriend and Bren kept dodging.

As he busy dealing with him,Emmanuel said to Charlemagne,"I want you to block them. Don't let them get away."

"As you wish,Emmanuel.."Charlemagne bowed and smiled. She accepted his offer and she began reacting.

"Alpha,X-Ray...help me block them."The Commandant commanded her elite members.

"What are you doing,Charlemagne?!"Jinja growled. She has been tied up by Alpha. Same with the others,they all have been tied up.

"Haha!I will not let you interrupt the battle between them both. All of you...hahaha!"Charlemagne laughed.

"Let us go!Hey you freak,old woman!"Yelled Dax,growling madly.

The Commandant felt a bit mad when she was being teased. She groaned,"Urgghh!Don't you dare calling me 'Freak Old Woman'...but it's okay for this time,because after he killed Bren...you all will be the next target...Hahaha!"

"WHAT!"They were disbelieved.

She laughed again. Then,she pointed her finger towards Chase and Bren as she said,"He has been set up to kill Bren as his first target. Then,after he killed him...he will be moving to the next target...that will be you all. Even you tried to make him remember,but it would not happen. Ha!You lose again,Core-Tech!"

She continued,"After he killed you all...we will kill him next by giving him an injection of the Shadow Virus. And,he will suffering gradually and at the final moment...he will die..."

"NO!"Jinja shouted.

She looked at Chase and she shouted,"Chase!Try to remember!He is Your boyfriend!You will kill him!"

Charlemagne felt annoying with her behaviour. Then,she commanded X-Ray,"X-Ray...cover her mouth with a towel...and all of them!"

"WHAT!YOU CAN'T..."Jinja could not finish her words because her mouth has been covered tight with a towel.

"Hah!That should make you shut up for a moment...Hahaha...enjoy the show,the battle between Chase and Bren..."She laughed.

"Chase!It's me,Bren!Wake up!This is not your real self!You've been under controlled!"Bren tried to awaken him.

"..."Chase still not talking. But he kept shooting towards him.

"CHASE!"The brunette yelled.

Meanwhile,Emmanuel was laughing at the back. He was really happy to see him die. He was really excited to make his plans succeed. He wanted to end this quickly so he can controlled the world and destroyed the civilization. He wanted to control all Monsunos so he could be a king of the world. That was his main objective.

"Hahhahaa!Bren,he wouldn't listen to you!His mind has been set up to kill you and your friends. Then,I will kill him and his father...soon!I will rule the world with my army that consist of the whole Monsunos!"

Bren got more shocking. He shouted at Chase,he tried again to awaken him,"CHASE!WAKE UP!HE WILL KILL YOU!PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"..."Still no respond from Chase. But,he just kept shooting towards the brunette.

'_Chase...he really needs you...please,wake up,Chase...'_Jinja monologue.

"CHASE!"Bren yelled.

"Hahahaha!He can't listen to you. He just listen to my command. He will do as what I command to him. Just accept the reality,Bren..Chase that you have known all the time,has died. This is new Chase,my good and great assistant." said happily as he laughed.

Bren thought something in his mind,how to awaken him. Then,suddenly he got an idea,_'Maybe,sacrifice can end this...'_

He stopped dodging and he began kneeling. His head bowed down and not wanted to look up on Chase's face. Everyone were very confused when he suddenly did that. But,Bren knew his own decision. He thought that this way was the only way that could make him woke up from being under controlled.

Bren said softly,confronting Chase."Chase,I know...you can't listen to me. That radiation have made you turn out like this and being controlled by him. Looks like,you would never let me stay alive and you also wanted to kill me. So..."He stopped a while.

Chase looked sharply at him. Then,Bren continued,"So,just shoot me...and I'm happy I can live together with you for so long. Even for just a month...This is my last message to you...I love you so much...and...and the rings that we wore,will be our mementos. See you in the next life."

The team members were stunned and completely taken aback. Jinja tried to struggle to release her mouth from being tied up. Gladly,the towel that covered her mouth was slipped down and un-tied it. She yelled,

"BREENNNNN!NOOOOOO!"

**Meanwhile,somewhere outside...**

"I hope they're alright..."Jeredy hoped.

"Just keep hoping,Jeredy...They're probably having a battle inside the mountain. The research building...the virus and the green amber were stored inside there."A gorgeous girl replied.

"That's why i'm worried about...if they've been defeated...we all will be destroyed...Tango,why they could dare doing all of that?"

"They're couldn't stop until you've been killed by them. Revenge toward you still rising up on their hearts. They want you and the Core-Tech Team to be killed. All of you..."

She was Tango,the Ex-member of S.T.O.R.M Elites. She had been fired by Charlemagne for being a coward. Now,she joined the Core-Tech and helped Jeredy to save them. Jeredy and Tango were currently inside the jeep,which being drove by Tango herself. Beside that,Jeredy's allies,Professor Tallis and Drezz also joining them inside the jeep. They were heading to the mountain,where the research department was located.

"We need to be hurry...I feel something bad about Chase and Bren..."

"I know,Jeredy...but the jeep can only on this speed. This is the maximum speed..."Tango chuckled.

Then,Jeredy contacted Dawnmaster as a backup.

"Dawnmaster,I need you to help them quickly. I feel something bad about them..."

-"I'm currently peeping them from upside. Jinja,Dax and Beyal have been tied up by Alpha and X-Ray...while Chase and Bren were currently battling each others. Chase wanted to shoot him. He was under controlled by Emmanuel because of that radiation from the residue."Dawnmaster talked to Jeredy through telepathic.

"WHAT?"Jeredy completely stunned.

"It's true..."The Master Thief confirmed it.

"He must have touched that residue..."Jeredy concluded.

"What are we going to do?"Asked Tango. Tallis and Drezz only hearing from the back.

"Just shoot me,Chase...Emmanuel and Charlemagne are waiting for this moment. Quick...do it!"Said Bren convincingly.

"NOOOOO!"Jinja yelled again.

Chase lifted his laser gun again and pointed it to Bren. The brunette closed his eyes,he not wanted to see him shooting. The others were waiting for the reaction from the raven. Whether he will shot him or otherwise.

But Bren had said before,the miracle could happen anytime. The laser gun that he held on his hand suddenly slipped down and fell onto the ground. Bren heard that falling sound. He looked up on the raven and he saw his face...smiling.

"B-Bren..."Chase mumbled. Finally,he's talking.

"C-Chase?I-Is that you?"The brunette stared. His eyes widened. He noticed that his teal eyes has returned. His real teal eyes. The eyes that he really wanted.

"B..."Chase smiled again.

and Charlemagne were feeling disbelieved. They were not believed of what happened to Chase suddenly. Chase has returned to his real self. And that was a bad news for them especially,the leader of Ekelips.

"WHAT!"

"Chase!It's really you..."He quickly pounced towards him. Chase chuckled a bit and they both were hugging each other.

"B,i'm here...with you.."

"WHAT!CHASE SUNO!I ORDERED YOU TO KILL HIM!" going mad.

"Who are you to order me, ?"Chase growled as he still holding Bren at his arm.

He looked at Bren and he asked,"Sweetheart,what happen to me just now?Why I could be in this place?Last moment I remembered is I'm holding the green residue and suddenly,I'm inside this place.."

Bren got tears on his cheeks. But he just smiled and hugged him back. He snuggled closer into his boyfriend's chest,"Chase..it's a long story...but I'm glad you finally returned to your own self. I missed you so badly."

Chase still confused but he don't care about it. What was important to him,he glad that Bren still on his side. He gave his lover a gentle and tender kiss,which being returned desperately. The teal eyes teen was chuckling at his behaviour. got a red face and he looked so mad.

"I don't have any other choice unless kill you."Emmanuel grabbed a laser gun on his back and aimed towards the couple.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend,Bren..."

But,coincidentally,he pulled the trigger and at the same time,his hand was being whipped by a firm rope from the top. Caused the shot struck at the wrong target. Emmanuel was surprised and he got pain on his hand.

"WHO'S UP THERE?!SHOW YOURSELF!"He groaned.

With in time,Dawnmaster fell down from the ceiling and approached the Ekelips leader. The Core-Tech team was very happy,the help has arrived.

"Don't you dare...to hurt him.."Said Dawnmaster with serious tone.

"WHAT!"

The master turned at the couple and he said,"You and your team,destroy the virus..take back the amber. Quick!The virus will start spreading anytime."

"But..."Chase was opposing but being cut off.

"No..this is your father's order. Go!"He intended.

The couple only nodded and they ran quickly heading toward the others. They both untied them. Jinja got up first and quickly punched at Chase's arm lightly.

"Ouch!That's hurt...what was that for?"Chase growled as he confused.

"For being a shit..you wanted to shoot him nearly just now. If he didn't express his real feelings to you,he may probably died."Jinja groaned.

Chase stunned a lot. He looked back at Bren,feeling shocked. He asked for the confirmation,"B...r-really?I d-did that...t-to you?"

Bren smiled weakly towards him. He tried to move out from the topic,"Let's not talk about this...we have to destroy the virus quickly...that's very important mission."

Chase only nodded,leaving the question unanswered. The Core-Tech rejoined together and they ran inside the department. But as they entered a few steps inside,they suddenly being blocked by Charlemagne,Alpha and X-Ray.

"You think where are you want to go?"Charlemagne got mad.

"Commandant..go away,or we will act more drastic to you."Chase growled. He was holding Bren's hand.

"Oh,really?Looks like we have to battle right now...I will not let you all destroys the virus. It need to be spread."She said as she took out her Cores and threw it.

"DRIFTBLADE!LAUNCH!"

Appeared Driftblade from the Cores behind a yellowish glow. Then,she commanded,

"Driftblade..I want you to kill them all."

As Chase wanted to take out his Cores,suddenly someone shot Charlemagne's Monsuno from behind. When they turned back,they were very happy because...

"Not that easy,Charlemagne..."A male voice said.

"Dad!"Chase shouted cheerfully.

" !"The others also yelled happily.

Appeared Jeredy Suno,confronting the Core-Tech team and also the S.T.O.R.M team. He greeted,"How's everything going,team?"

"We're wanted to get inside the department to destroy the virus. But we're suddenly being blocked by this old woman and two stinky boys."Replied Jinja,at the same time she teased the S.T.O.R.M team.

The others were laughing loudly when she teased them. But they got mad. Charlemagne commanded Driftblade,"Driftblade!Kill them all!"

"Ironjaw!Fend off the attack!"A female voice came after that.

They were absolutely shocked,especially Jinja. They saw Tango came and stood beside Jeredy. The ironjaw managed fend off the attack.

"H-How did she..."Jinja was speechless.

"I will tell you later...now,I need you to destroy the virus quickly. Let me and my other friends take care of this."Said Jeredy.

The revival going more increased and more interesting. Now the battle has began between the Core-Tech team that consists of Jeredy,Tango(Ex-Member of S.T.O.R.M),and Dawnmaster. But the Core-Tech also got helped from the allies that was Forge Resistance team(Professor Tallis and Drezz). It was liked a war between good against evil,light against darkness.

"I don't expect that the battle can be interesting like this!"Said Chase as he running.

"You're right,Chase...anyway,B...have you found the location? "Beyal agreed. He asked Bren then.

"After this...turn right..."

Chase looked at him as he kept running. He smiled while he said,"B,let's end this quickly...and we can spend Christmas together. And we can begin a new life."

Bren blushed lightly. He just gave him a cute smile and winked. He replied,"Me too,Chase. I'm also excited to get marry with you and being my husband officially."

Chase also turned blushing. He looked down a while as he kept running. Bren chuckled a bit. Then,he got closer to his boyfriend and held his hand. The raven smiled at him.

They finally arrived at the room where the virus stored. They entered it and saw no one inside the room. It was empty and no sign of any scientists.

"All empty..."Beyal stated.

"Where are the scientists?Have they got away from here?"Dax asked.

_"Virus completion-98 percent.."_The computer announced.

The team was very shocked with the announcement. The virus nearly finished extracting and began to spread in a few minutes left. Chase quickly said,"We have to be hurry!"

Jinja turned her sights on the right. She suddenly saw a green amber inside the high security store. She saw through the window.

"Look!The amber!"

"We need to split...Bren and I will destroy that virus while you guys,try to open the door and take that amber. But we have to be quick..we don't have much time!"Chased began planning.

They understood with the plan. Then,they began splitting into two groups.

_Jinja,Dax and Beyal..._

"Glad that Chase and Bren have returned together. Bren really put his whole faith and trust to him. He really believed him."Beyal praised.

"They both were meant to be together. Bren really loved him so much."Dax replied. But,Jinja growled. She was trying to open the door by kicking the door.

"I know they're both were really so meant to be together. But at least,help me open this shit door. God,it still can't open."

Dax and Beyal were giggling lightly. They both quickly helped her opening the door. Even though they have tried many times,but it still not opened.

"It seems we have to use the rough way..."Dax sighed.

Jinja and Beyal understood of what he said. They took their Cores and threw it as they yelled,

"Charger!Glowblade!Airswitch!Launch!"In unison. The cores hit the wall and then,appeared their monsunos.

"Charger!Glowblade!Airswitch!Destroy that door!"

_Chase and Bren..._

They stopped in front of the virus reactor. The virus storage was a bit smaller but contained millions of viruses and it also stronger. They have to stopped it before the percentage completion reached 100.

_"Virus completion..99 percent. 1 minute left before start spreading."_The machine said.

"How to destroy this virus,B?"Asked Chase.

"I don't know either...we have to find the way...we have a minute left.!"Bren shrugged.

"God,we don't have much time now..."The raven sighed. Was about to give up.

But suddenly,Bren recalled something...

_"Use that cure to destroy it. It can penetrate and eliminate the virus procedure. But be careful,it will form a big explosion that will cause a destruction inside this mountain. The mountain will collapsed."_Told Petros.

He smiled widely.

"Oh yeah!That cure!"Bren remembered.

"Huh?What are you talking about?The cure?"Chase confused.

The brunette took out the cure liquid inside his bag and he opened it carefully. He explained to his boyfriend,"Chase,this is the cure that formerly to cure you from the radiation. But now,it also can destroy the virus procedures."

"Great!But I'm still not get it…I'm being infected by that radiation?How?"Chase scratched at his back.

Bren grinned happily. But his smile suddenly faded when the machine announced that the virus completion will complete in 25 seconds. They needed to be hurry.

"B!QUICK!PUT THAT CURE INTO THE REACTOR!"

With a panic emotion from the brunette. He quickly threw the cure inside the reactor that contained the virus. The virus finally have mixed with the cure. The alarm suddenly alerting.

"_Failure!Failure!The virus has been terminated automatically. The process has been stopped automatically."_The machine announced.

"YYES!YOU FINALLY DID IT,B!"He hit Bren's shoulder lightly.

"Yes!"Bren shouted in happiness.

The happiness not lasted longer when suddenly the machine announced again,_"The reactor will explode in…5…4..."_

"RUUUUNNNN!"Chase yelled. He grabbed the brunette's hand and they ran away as fast as they could.

"…_.3…."_

"Chase!We got the amber!"Beyal shouted.

"No time to talk now!Let's get out from this mountain…it's collapsing!"Replied Chase as he kept running with Bren at his side.

They were utterly shocked. Immediately,they also ran heading to the exit.

"…_..2…."_

"We're not gonna make it!"

"Just keep running!"

"…_1…"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"They're all shouting.

The place blew up. The whole area was exploded. _**"BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**_

_Outside The Mountain Area…_

"The mountain is collapsing…"Bren stated.

All the members nodded. The Core-Tech team saved from the destruction when they got outside from the area quickly. The mountain was currently collapsing. The rocks,the trees and the main gate also have collapsed from the explosion. They were watching the destruction on a hill,a few meters from the mountain area.

A few minutes later,the mountain has completely collapsed. Now it became a deserted and isolate area. The S.T.O.R.M Research Department also has been destructed.

"What a nightmare…."Bren sighed.

"What do you mean,sweetheart?"Chase looked at him.

"This explosions made my ears still could hear it even though it has ended. I think I can't sleep tonight."

The raven giggled cheerfully. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist as he replied,"Don't worry,B…if you can't sleep tonight…I will help you until you finally fall asleep. By satisfying you…"

The brunette suddenly blushing. Jinja interrupted,"Are you don't have any other activities beside doing sex,Chase?Come on,we're still teenagers."

"He's mine…I can do whatever I want to."Chase growled a little. Bren still blushing.

Then,Jeredy came,"So,want to go back to the AxisTown?A little shopping for Christmas…"

The raven smiled widely. He was very happy and very cheerful. He'll be going to Axistown for Christmas Shopping. He quickly said,"Christmas Shopping?!OH WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY FOR ME!"

"Why are you being so happy,Chase?"

He put another gentle kiss on Bren's right cheek. Then,he replied,"What,B?Can't I be so happy?If I can,I want to make Christmas this year is very special for us both together."

Bren blushed darker and getting more darker. He lowered his head and he said softly,"I-It would be…f-fun,Chase.."

He kissed him again,"I know you will say that,sweetheart…I love you."

"I love you too…"

**Return to Axistown…**

Chase was visiting the jewellery shop near the mall in Axistown. Since he was splitting from the others,he wanted to use this precious moment to buy something for Bren on the jewellery shop. He entered into the shop and he looked through all the jewelleries that available in this shop.

Then as he kept looking the jewelleries especially the rings,he suddenly got an interest towards a ring. It was a set of a sparkling silver rings,much expansive than his ring. Then,the promoter came and greeted him. That promoter was a kind woman.

"Good evening,sir..may I help you?"

"Umm,sorry,miss...how much is this?This set…"Asked the raven as he pointed her towards that set that have been packed inside a small box. Two sparkling silver rings.

"Oh,this is a bit expansive,20,000 Dollar. Each of the rings costs 10,000 Dollar.."She took out the box and showed it to him. She told him the price. Chase was a bit surprised but he kept calm. He thought for a moment.

'_Even though it's expansive…but it worth for the engagement…'_Said himself in his mind. He didn't care if both of that rings is expansive because,he wanted show his real love…his true love to him. He wanted to show towards him that he really loved him.

Then he decided to buy it. He said,"I want these rings. Pack these for me…I will use my debit card as a payment."

She got a bit shocked. But she just packed up these rings without hesitation. As she packing up the rings,she asked,"Are these rings..for the engagement?"

He nodded and he replied,"Yup..for my engagement…I will be proposing to someone.."

"Wow!That's so sweet!These rings are very suitable for the engagement. Congratulations to you…"She smiled broadly.

"Thank you,miss..I'm so flattered."Chase thanked her. He blushed momentarily.

"You're willing to sacrifice your money even from your saving..just for the one you loved."She praised.

"That's the meaning of true love..isn't it?"He asked her back. She nodded.

Then,the packing process has done. She gave it to him gently as she said,"All done..here's your rings. Good luck with your proposal.."

"Thanks again,maam!"

_Chase rejoined with the team…_

"Why you took so long?Where have you been?"Groaned Jinja a bit.

Chase winked at Bren silently before he turned back to her. Bren blushed again. Chase retorted,"I went to the present shop. Choosing a good present for Bren for this Christmas."

Bren's face became darker. But they could not hold themselves from laughing including Jeredy,Tallis,Drezz and Tango. Chase also joined laughing.

"So,are we done here?"

"Yup!Let's go home!"

_**Jeredy's House,In the Night Time…**_

_Inside Chase's Room…_

"WHAT?!I really did that…to you?"Chase was utterly shocked about the information.

"I'm sorry,Chase..I supposed not to tell you about this…I know you will be like this."Bren apologized.

They were lying on the bed together. They were doing their usual activities,being closer to each other. Bren was snuggling into Chase's chest.

"No,B!You did the right thing…Sweetheart…I'm so sorry…I made you hurt..I made you injured..I made you bear all the pains. What kind of boyfriend I am?Letting his lover in troubles. I'm soo sorry…I'm truly sorry…."Chase said a bit loud and this time,he was in verge of tears or wept typically.

"Chase Suno…I'm not blaming you for that incidents…You're not guilty..you just being controlled..that's all."Bren tried calming him.

"But,if that time I'm nearly wanted to shoot you. Why you didn't run away from me?"He still crying.

"Because…I've put my whole faith..to you…and I don't have to run away from you. I knew that time…I'm still can trusted you. I believed…you wouldn't dare do that to me. Here…"Bren answered. He pointed his index finger towards the raven's chest. His heart.

"My…heart?"Chase guessed.

"Yup..your heart knows everything…"

Chase can't hold himself anymore. He pounced him and he crawled on the top of his lover. His legs moved to the both sides of the brunette's hips. He removed his jacket and threw it beside of the bed. He kissed him with force and eager. He wanted to kiss him badly and hardly as a sign of apology.

Bren knew about it and he just let him did it.

"Let's do love tonight…as my apology to you…"Said Chase as he began remove his black shirt and threw beside of the bed. His bare upper body revealed and that made Bren's lust getting stronger.

"PLEASE CHASE!DOMINATE ME TONIGHT!"Bren shouted. He can't hold himself any longer.

_**They making love that night….**_

_**To be Continued…(Epilogue)**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed!**_

_**I do not own Monsuno and all the characters!**_

**_Summary_**

**_-Dawnmaster also managed to escape from the destruction and he returned to his origin_**

**_-Charlemagne,Alpha and X-Ray were got killed from the destruction. Together with their Monsunos._**

**_ -Dr Emmanuel got saved and ran away during the destruction occurred._**


	9. Epilogue-Number One For Me

_**Epilogue-Number One For Me...**_

_**Two Days Later,Jeredy's House,In The Night...**_

Bren,Jinja,Dax and Beyal were sitting on the living room. They all were wearing the formal clothes,the coats,bowties,vests and gowns. They will be going to the Gala Night Fiesta at Axistown Grand Ballroom. The Core-Tech team has been invited to attend the fiesta. So,they all wearing that kind of outfits.

"You know,B?Chase will be so happy to see you wearing like this.."Jinja chuckled.

Bren faintly blushed. He lowered his head as he retorted,"Jinja..it is so embarrassing. I'm rarely wearing this kind of clothes."

"But it suits you..."

Bren still blushed. He felt empty in his mind because he didn't know what Chase will react of his whole attires. He just waited for him,who was in Tango's room for something that he didn't know.

"Why Chase took it so long in Tango's room?"Bren worried. Jinja,Beyal and Dax were chuckling softly when he sounded like that.

"Are you feel...jealous?Aww,B..I don't know you also feel jealous..."Jinja teased but she was being polite.

"Of course I feel jealous...Chase has been inside her room for so long..I mean,i'm his boyfriend..It's not sweet to see him being in someone's room for so long.."Bren growled a bit.

"Aww,B...Don't worry,Chase wouldn't betray you. He loved you so much. After you both did sex for many times,why he suddenly wanted to be like that?You are everything to him in his life."Beyal calmed him.

The brunette just sighed and he said,"I hope you both are right..."

_**5 Minutes Later..**_

"Sorry for the late guys..."Someone was apologizing. It was a male voice and it came from the stairs. When they,except Bren because he was browsing his tablet,looked at the stairs. They were shocked and amazed.

"Chase...you're look so...handsome.."Jinja was speechless.

Chase walked down to the stairs to join them. But Bren still not looking at him. Gladly Jinja said to him,"B...look at your lovely boyfriend."

"What?"Bren couldn't hear her voice but he confused when she was not looking at himself. He turned his sight to the place where she was looking at. As expected,he was dumbfounded and speechless. He turned off the tablet but not looking towards the gadget otherwise he was glancing sharply towards his boyfriend.

Finally,he could only mentioned his name but stammered,"C-Chase..."

"Hi,B...i'm sorry for kept you waiting."Chase stopped in front of him and he apologized once again.

"I-Is this..C-Chase Suno?M-My childhood f-friend?"The brunette still stammering. He was completely speechless.

Chase was wearing a luxury tuxedo outfit. Black shiny coat,black vest,red bowtie,black pants and...very shiny black shoes. His hairstyle still same as always. Chase let him to observe himself.

"Yes..It's me,Chase Suno...your childhood friend and your boyfriend..."Chase introduced himself to make sure that his lover knew that it was really him.

Suddenly,Bren shouted,"CHASE!YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!"He pounced towards his boyfriend. Hugged him typically.

"Calm down,sweetheart...you can hug me whenever that you like. My handsome is always and only for you."Chase chuckled.

'_Looks like Tango was right...'_Chase admitted in his mind.

_**Flashback...**_

_**Tango's Room...**_

"_Are you finish?"Asked Tango._

"_Wait for moment!"Chase yelled from the bathroom. Then a few minutes later,he walked out from the bathroom._

_At Tango's first sight,she was very surprised with his looks. She praised cheerfully,"My..My...What a handsome boy,Chase Suno...Bren must be surprise about this...you're too gorgeous."_

"_Is it good?"Chase asked while trying to look through over himself._

"_More that good,Chase...oh,wait!"Tango agreed. She walked closer to him and she tidy up the collar on the coat._

_Then,she said,"There...it should be more handsome..."_

"_You sure that he will be surprise?"_

"_Yup...I'm very sure about this...If you want to tackle more of his heart...this should be more suitable. More than suitable..."_

_Chase smiled a bit. He just thought that he got a new hope to get Bren and most importantly,he wanted to propose him tonight during at the fiesta._

"_I hope you're right..."_

_**End of Flashback...**_

_**AxisTown Hall,In the Ballroom...**_

"Wow!A lot of people that have been invited tonight..."Chase was very excited.

"You're right,Chase..."Bren agreed.

A lot of people tonight. They were also been invited to the night fiesta in the ballroom. It was to celebrate the victory of the Axistown Establishment. The fiesta was not successfull if the people were too little. A lot of foods and drinks have been prepared on the banquet table. With a golden champagne tower at the middle of the table.

Dax suddenly wanted to go there because he saw a beautiful girl was sitting beside the table. He said,"You guys go first..I want to go there to meet with that lovely girl..."

"You're so flirty,you know?"Jinja chuckled.

Dax grinned as he replied,"If you both have accompanies,then why I can't?"

Chase retorted,"Just go,Dax..hope you get that girl...hihihi..."He giggled suddenly. Dax also giggled and he left them and headed to the girl that he saw just now.

As the Core-Tech team walked around the ballroom hall,Jinja suddenly noticed a bunch of couples were dancing at the middle of the ballroom. Their dances were accompanied by an orchestra music that being conducted by Royal Orchestral Group.

"Beyal...let's go dancing..."Jinja said. Offering her boyfriend to join dancing with her.

"Come on..let's dance..."Beyal accepted her offer. Then,he pulled his girlfriend and they walked to the middle of the ballroom hall and they began dancing.

Chase also thought the same thing to his boyfriend. He said offering his invitation,"Want to have dance with me?"

He was bit hesitated,"B-But..I don't know how to dance."

"Don't worry,sweetie..I will teach you...come on!"Without a reply from the brunette,he quickly pulled him to the middle of the ballroom and they also began dancing.

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

The fiesta still goes on until midnight. The people still enjoying the celebration with their accompanies whether families or lovers. The fiesta was very successful that night.

Bren,Dax,Beyal and Jinja were sitting beside the banquet table that full of variety of foods and drinks. They were waiting for Chase,who was going to toilet for about 25 minutes.

"What took Chase so long in the toilet?Was he vomiting?"Asked Jinja.

"I don't know...maybe you're right."Bren replied.

"Let's just wait him..."Dax sighed.

Suddenly,the emcee began announcing on the stage. They all were turning toward the stage.

"**Ladies and gentlemen...before we end this celebration. I would like to present the young teenager to present a song for us...Chase Suno!"**

They were surprised with the announcement from the emcee. They saw Chase was standing on the stage at the front of microphone.

"WHAT?"Jinja was dumbfounded. Dax and Beyal also shocked but Bren was more shocked.

He was standing firm on the stage as he grabbed the microphone and started saying,"I would like to dedicate the song, for the most special one for me. It tiltle,'Number One For Me'."

Bren blushed darker immediately. He mumbled in his heart,"Chase..."

Then,he began singing as the orchestra began playing the music...

"_**I was a foolish person,  
Crazy things I used to do,  
And all the pain I put you through,  
and now I'm here for you,  
For all the times I made you cry,  
The days I told you lies,  
Now it's time for you to rise,  
For all the things you sacrificed.."**_

Bren was completely speechless. He embraced on every words that sung by his boyfriend. And,he was about to cry.

"_**Oh, if I could turn back time rewind  
If I could make it undone  
I swear that I would  
I would make it up to you  
Love, I'm all grown up now  
It's a brand new day  
I'd like to put a smile on your face every day  
Love, I'm all grown up now  
And it's not too late  
I'd like to put a smile on your face every day..."**_

Bren was currently crying. The tears flowed a lot on his cheeks. The tears of happiness...

_**"And now I finally understand  
Your famous line  
About the day I'd face in time  
'Cause now I've got a life of mine  
And even though I was so bad  
I've learned so much from you  
Now I'm trying to do it too  
Loving you the way you do..."**_

"_**You know you are the number one for me...**_

Oh, oh, number one for me"

The song rested for a while. Chase suddenly walked out from the stage and headed to Bren. His special person in his life. The music still continued. He kneeled down in front of the people. Bren was very surprised,same with the others and also the people.

"Bren..I know I was stupid...I made you hurt once...I'm really stupid being such a cruel to you in the past...And..now,I am too happy when I'm with you. You are my source of happiness. You are my source of love. You are my everything...my life...my heart and my feelings. I hope you can forgive me for that..."He said.

"C-Chase...Y-Yes..."Bren sobbed in happiness.

"So,B..."He took out something from his coat and he showed it to his lover. It was a red box and he revealed it the content of the box. A sparkling silver ring.

"So Bren...will you marry me?Will you be my companion...forever?"Chase began proposing to him. Jinja,Dax and Beyal were very shocked but soon...the tears began flowing on their cheeks.

With the tears of happiness on Bren's cheeks,and without hesitation. He accepted his proposal. He said,"Yes,Chase...I will marry you...I will stay and be inside your life...forever..."

The people including the trio,were giving very big applause as they shouted. Chase got up and got closer to his 'fiancee'. He took out the ring and slipped it into his sweet finger at the same time he replaced the first ring,the ring of relationship during he gave it to him on his house that time.

"Thank you,B...You're officially...my lovely fiancee..."

Then,he continued singing...

"_**There's no one in this world that can take your place  
Oh, I'm sorry for ever taking you for granted, ooh  
I will use every chance I get  
To make you smile, whenever I'm around you  
Now I will try to love you like you love me  
Only God knows how much you mean to me...**_

_**Oh, if I could turn back time rewind  
If I could make it undone  
I swear that I would  
I would make it up to you  
Love, I'm all grown up now  
It's a brand new day  
I'd like to put a smile on your face every day  
Love, I'm all grown up now  
And it's not too late  
I'd like to put a smile on your face every day...**_

_**You know you are the number one for me...**_

Oh, oh, number one for me..."

When the song has ended,he quickly said to him,"I love you,B..."

"I love you too,Chase Suno!"

They both were kissing finally,followed by a big applaused from the people and also the trio...

_**In Meantime after the proposal...**_

"_We just solved the first wisdom quest from Grandma Future..."Said Bren happily. They were sitting on the wooden bench on the Observatory hill. A few minutes ago,they saw two stars shining at the same path and same time._

"_What is that quest?"Asked Chase._

_-"The new life will begun when the two stars shining at the same path and the same time. A wooden seat is the beginning of the new life."-_

"_What is the answer?"_

"_**The Engagement..."**_

_**End of SEASON 2...**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and the characters...**_

_**The lyric also is the adaptation from the original lyric...The original lyric and song available on the description below...**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed!**_

_**Wait for the PRE-SEASON 2.5!**_


End file.
